WHAT IF?
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's forbidden love is at its peak. They kill Orochimaru and rejoin Kohona.What will happen when The Akatsuki finds out? YAOI, DON'T LIKEY NO READY FOR YOU MISTER!
1. THE BEGINNNING BEGINS

**A what if fan fiction**

**What if Sasuke had taken Naruto with him when he left Kohona? This has bugged me since I read about that episode. I decided to write what my genius mind was thinking. Perfect chance for YAOI!! Who doesn't want to read that?**

It had been almost three years since Sasuke and Naruto had left the village.  
--

_Flashback_

_Sasuke looked at the unconscious boy, he planned on killing him but something stopped it. Maybe it had been the last words he had said to him. Sasuke felt some what drawn to the sleeping blonde, but why? Sasuke decided this didn't matter now, he just needed to cut his bond. He walked away from the boy, and after a meter or so he stopped and walked back. He picked up his unconscious friends and walked to the secret meeting place._

_When Kabuto saw Sasuke, he was shocked to see a sleeping blonde boy slung over his shoulder. Kabuto tried to reason with Sasuke to just leave Naruto behind but Sasuke stuck strongly to his decision and even threatened to not join Orochimaru, Kabuto knew something bad would happen to himself if he didn't put up with Sasuke, so Kabuto gave up._

_" Kabuto I want you to heal him." Sasuke almost demanded._

_" No," Kabuto refused. " The fox will heal him, I am not going to waste time or chakra on him."_

_Sasuke gave Kabuto a very hate filled look. Kabuto remembering what Sasuke had threatened earlier, sighed. He took Naruto away from Sasuke and healed him. Naruto woke up almost immediately and panicked. Sasuke had to say a few threatening words and Naruto stopped and calmed down._

_After a couple days rest and a few escape attempts, the trio made their way to Orochimaru's actual lair.When Orochimaru saw that Sasuke had brought Naruto with him, he frowned. This was not what he was expecting at ALL. Orochimaru tried to convince Sasuke to get rid of Naruto but he refused and used threatened to leave. Orochimaru gave into Sasuke's demands. But only on one condition._

_The condition was Naruto had to get a curse mark. Of course Naruto had no say in this, at all.Luckily for Naruto he survived the curse mark and the second stage pill. He was now a citizen of Otogakure._

End Flashback

Naruto was too deep in thought to notice Sasuke coming up behind him. The Uchiha threw his arms around his blonde. That's right HIS. Sasuke wasn't just over protective, oh no. He would also be very jealous and possessive when his Kitsune would talk to another guy and even got into a fight with Suigetsu, over Sasuke labeling Naruto his property.

" I hate it when you sneak up on me like that." Naruto said turning around so he could cuddle into Sasuke's chest.

The Uchiha kissed the top of Kit's head. Sasuke was happy after all this time that Naruto was still shorter than him. He grabbed Naruto's chin and tilted it up slightly and kissed him gently. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip begging for more, giving in, slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Their tongues touched and rubbed sending shockwaves of pleasure down their spines. Sasuke broke the kiss, much to Naruto's displeasure.

" Why?" Naruto complained.

" He's coming." Sasuke replied.

By he, Sasuke meant, Orochimaru. Surprisingly, Orochimaru wasn't gay and did not support gay love. Ass. The creepy snake man walked out of the dark hallway. He looked at them. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, looking out at the sunset. Orochimaru walked up to them.

" What are you two doing?" He asked a bit annoyed that they weren't training.

The pair looked back at him.

" What does it look like?" Sasuke replied coldly.

Naruto didn't say anything as usual, he didn't like talking to scary snake man.

" Why aren't you training?" Orochimaru asked annoyed.

" I've been training all day, so I'm taking a break." The Uchiha answered.

" What about you Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

" He wanted some company." Naruto said pointing to his lover.

Orochimaru only sighed and returned inside.

When they were a hundred percent sure that the ass face was gone, Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and kissed his whiskered cheek. The more than frisky Uchiha continued to kiss his lover's lower jaw to his neck. Sasuke sucked and nibbled at the gentle skin, earning many moans from his Kitsune. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and grinded their erections together. They both groaned with pleasure. Then he attempted to slid his hand into Naruto's pants but a slightly flushed kit stopped him.

" Not here." Naruto gasped as Sasuke licked his sensitive curse mark.

Sasuke knew he was right, so the Uchiha picked Naruto up, bridal-style, and carried him to the room they shared. The sadist side of the Uchiha made him drop Naruto. Then Sasuke jumped on top of his love. They kissed, Sasuke bit down on Naruto's bottom lip hard enough to get him to react, so he could slip his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, Sasuke playfully stroked Naruto's erection, which made him gasp and lose the tongue fight. The raven haired boy smirked and pinned the kit's arms over his head. Sasuke rubbed their erections together over and over. Naruto blushed intensely and groaned. Sasuke satisfied with Naruto's reaction, took off his shirt.

Sasuke played with one of Naruto's nipples, making it hard. He gasped. It felt SOOOO good. Sasuke licked down to Naruto's pant line. He removed the annoying article of clothes. Sasuke didn't remove Naruto's boxers because his lover stopped wearing them. He looked lustfully at Naruto's erection. He kissed the tip gently, making the blonde shiver. Sasuke licked it from base to tip over and over again. Then the Uchiha deep throated him. He almost choked because Naruto bucked up at the sensation.

" Keep your hips still." Sasuke said.

" Sorry.'' Naruto grunted.

Sasuke continued to deep throat his lover.

" Sasu...I'm cuuumming." He cried out.

Naruto came into the Uchiha's waiting mouth, he licked his reward greedily. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his erection throbbing and painful.

" My turn." Sasuke said pulling Naruto into his lap.

More of the sadist side of Sasuke showed as he pushed Naruto down on his erection. The Kitsune held back his tears of pain. Naruto knew what to do at this point, he slid up and down on his lover's erection, sending shock waves of pleasure down Sasuke's spine. And after a few thrusts Naruto hit his own prostate hard, he almost passed out with pleasure. The Uchiha grabbed onto Naruto's hips, so he wouldn't fall off. The blonde clutched Sasuke's knees and forced himself down again and again. The Uchiha could have died from the blood loss to his brain. Naruto was reaching his climax, he began to tighten around Sasuke. The Kit forced himself down a last time before he came. Sasuke, knowing his lover was too tired to continue in that position, knocked Naruto of his lap and began to thrust into him roughly. Naruto's moans were loud and full of pleasure. The Uchiha saw white as he came into his Kitsune. He thrusted a few more times, making sure he was calm before he pulled out. The exhausted Uchiha laid down next to his lover and fell asleep.

**The next day...**

Sasuke knew today going to be the day that Orochimaru's body would begin to fail him, it was the perfect chance to fulfill his plan. He entered the snake man's room and looked at the pathetic form of his former sensei. There was nothing Orochimaru could do to stop the Uchiha.

" Orochimaru," Sasuke breathed. " I've come to realize that there is nothing left for you to teach me."

The bedridden man looked over at his apprentice.

" So have you come to betray me?" Orochimaru asked, " Or have you come to accept your fate?"

Sasuke smirked.

" I have never had any intentions of giving you my body." The Uchiha responded coldly.

The snake man sneered at Sasuke. He couldn't move very well but it didn't matter, if the brat came over to him, his fate would be sealed. Sasuke activated his Chidori, the blue light shot from his hand and covered his entire body. He knew that if Orochimaru just touched him, he would become paralyzed and maybe even die. The Uchiha lunged at his former master and the sickly Orochimaru rolled out of his bed. Landing on his feet, the weak snake man formed some fast hand signs. Snakes wrapped themselves around Sasuke. All the snakes were blown to pieces in mere seconds.

" Do you really think that you can stop me now? After all you've done to me? After everything you've done to hurt Naruto," Sasuke asked, his voice filled with venom. " Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

The snake man was silent. He stood up straight and looked Sasuke in the eye.

" So the brat told you did he?"

Sasuke clenched his fists, his eyes were flooded by his Sharingan. " I swore to him that nothing would happen, but you hurt him so bad. I..I couldn't even believe how long it took before he would even look at me without sorrow gracing his eyes." The Uchiha said, " But it doesn't matter now, I will kill you and nothing can stop me."

" You've been tainted by that whore." Orochimaru said. " And when I'm done taking your body I'm going to kill him and make sure he suffers to his last breath."

The Chidori pumped though Sasuke, glowing ever more than usual. His hate fueling the powerful jutsu.

" Touch him and you're dead." Sasuke said running towards Orochimaru.

The snake man was about to avoid the attack when his legs refused to move. He looked down at them and then at the fuming Uchiha about to shove his entire fist down his throat.

" So my time really has come," Orochimaru thought as the Chidori pierced his chest.

After a few seconds Sasuke pulled his arm out of Orochimaru's sternum, it was over.  
--

Sasuke busted into the room, waking Naruto. He looked up to see Sasuke's arm covered blood.

" What's going on?" Naruto asked.

" I killed him," Sasuke said, " I killed Orochimaru, we're free."

Naruto jumped out of the bed and hugged Sasuke. They left Orochimaru's lair and returned to Kohona.


	2. COLD SHOWER!

It was a bright and sunny day when Sasuke and Naruto returned to the village. They had to see one person immediately. So they went to the Hokage's office.

" Tsunade." Sasuke said entering the office.

She gasped, they were back.

" Sasuke, Naruto."

" We need to talk Tsunade." Naruto said smiling. 

Tsunade agreed to Naruto and Sasuke's return to the village. But on one condition. They had to go she Sakura immediately. 

They found Sakura with Kakashi. At first Kakashi and Sakura were on guard but after Sasuke told them the good news they dropped their guard and welcomed back their former teammates. The four of them returned to Tsunade's office and were reinstated as ninja to the village.

" Sasuke, Naruto, I suppose you want to live in your old houses?" Tsunade asked throwing them keys.

" If it wouldn't be any trouble Tsunade, can we live together?" Sasuke asked throwing back Naruto's apartment key.

" Well the Uchiha complex is large enough," Tsunade said, " sure, I mean you two were probably together the entire time when you live with Orochimaru."

Sasuke smiled.

" Thank you Tsunade." Sasuke said.

" Yeah, thank Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said.

" What was that you little brat!!" Tsunade yelled, " I thought you might have some manners after living with Orochimaru that long!!"

" Pfft. I never talked to Orochimaru, I hated him." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled.

" I missed you so much, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said.

" I missed you too." Naruto said.

The four of them left Tsunade's office and went out for ramen! They talked about this and that but mostly about how Sasuke and Naruto survived Orochimaru's grasp.

" Orochimaru wasn't that bad." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look.

" Yeah, he was nice to you, not to me." Naruto complained finishing his third bowl of ramen.

" That's cause you were unexpected." Sasuke said.

" Well, who's fault is that?" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke slurped his ramen, thinking.

" I guess it would be mine." Sasuke said.

" Wait, did you bring Naruto with you?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah, its not like Naruto followed me or came with me on his own accord." Sasuke explained. " I took him with me cause I felt bad, I mean Naruto is my best friend after all."

" So you brought Naruto with you so you wouldn't be lonely?" Kakashi asked.

" I guess." Sasuke said.

Naruto yawned.

" Maybe we should meet up later." Sasuke suggested. " I mean Naruto and I are exhausted."

" Your right," Sakura said.

The four of the left Ichiraku, and went there separate ways.

" Looks like being excepted back won't be a problem." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke and sighed.

" I'm so glad its over." Naruto said snuggling Sasuke.

It was about 10 PM no one would see there affection. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head and smirked.

" I'm glad no one can see what I'm about to do to you." Sasuke said pulling Naruto into an alley.

Naruto was surprised and slightly scared. Sasuke kissed Naruto. Almost violently. Naruto grunted with pleasure and open his mouth so Sasuke could slide his tongue in. Naruto blushed as Sasuke's tongue slid up and down his. Sasuke ground his erection against Naruto's. They broke the kiss to moan.

" Sasuke, not here." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded, and picked up Naruto bridal-style. They went to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke had to put Naruto down so he could unlock the door. But after he got the door open he picked Naruto up and ran to his old room. He laid Naruto on the bed and mounted him. They kissed again, their tongues rolling over each others. It felt good. Naruto was groaning and moaning. Sasuke broke this kiss. He licked, kissed, sucked, and nibbled all the way down Naruto's neck.

" Neh, Sasu,wait." Naruto said.

" What?"

"I don't want it."

Sasuke was silent. Naruto had never denied him before, well he had but it was in the beginning of their relationship and after that incident.

" Why not." Sasuke finally responded.

" I'm just not in the mood." Naruto said, " I don't know why."

Sasuke almost felt like crying. He got off of Naruto. He respected his lover and didn't want to force him to anything he didn't want to.

" Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

" I'm going to take a very COLD shower."

" I'm sorry Sasuke,"

" Its ok."

Sasuke walked into the bathroom, removed his clothes, and turned the cold water on. He stepped in and felt like screaming, the water was SOOO COLD!

Well, the water heater hadn't been used in awhile so the cold water probably would have been more intense. Who knows? All Sasuke knew was he was cold and had no more erection.

After his ice shower he went back to his room and laid down next to Naruto who was asleep. Naruto was so cute when he was asleep, Sasuke couldn't help but steal a kiss from his perfect lips.

THE NEXT MORNING  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke to the sound of water running in the bathroom next to his room. He figured Naruto was showering. Sasuke rolled over, Naruto would wake him up eventually. About 10 minutes later, Naruto walked into the room with his shirt on, he was carrying his pant in his arms. Naruto smirked pulling on his pants. He jumped on Sasuke.

" Wake up my love!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke mumbled something like ' Dobe...hurt...face.'

Sasuke knocked Naruto off onto the floor. He landed on his butt.

" GET UP TEME!" Naruto yelled yanking Sasuke out of the bed by his feet.

Sasuke landed on his face.

" ALRIGHT!!" Sasuke yelled standing up.

Sasuke and Naruto left the Uchiha compound and went to Tsunade's office.

" Good to see you two this morning," Tsunade said.

Sasuke looked emotionless and Naruto seemed all hyper and happy, like usual.

" Sakura and Kakashi are coming soon," Tsunade continued, " But there's something we need to discuss."

" Sure." Naruto said.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" Which one of you killed Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke pointed to himself and Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

" Ok," Tsunade said. " Why did you kill him?"

" I planned to kill him from the start."

" But why now?"

" Because, this is when he would be the weakest."

" Huh?"

" He gets sick when he needs to switch his body, so I decided to hit him when he's weak."

" I see." Tsunade said.

Tsunade sat for a moment thinking.

" Anyway, today I need to reinstate you both as residents and inform your old friends that your back."

They both nodded. Tsunade handed them new head bands.

" Also, I want to promote you both to Chunin." Tsunade announced. " It'll be only fair since you two came back."

" Thank you, Tsunade." Sasuke said.

"Besides, the Jonin exams are much harder." Tsunade joked.

Sasuke and Naruto both had unpleased looks on their faces.

" That's not funny." Naruto said sternly.

There was a long awkward silence until Sakura and Kakashi walked into the room and escorted them out.

' There's something wrong with Naruto.' Tsunade thought as they left.

The rest of the week consisted of : almost compulsive cleaning of the Uchiha compound, reuniting with old friends, surprise parties, and wardrobe changes.

THE NEXT WEEK!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up and wiggled free of Sasuke's grip. At the loss of contact Sasuke groaned and rolled over. Naruto walked to the shower. After about 10 minutes he got out. When he returned to the he noticed Sasuke was still asleep and cuddling a pillow. Naruto smiled and turned his attention to his dresser and pulled out a orange tank top and black skinny jeans. He put on his clothes, and jumped on the bed.

" Sasuke wake up." Naruto whispered provocatively.

Sasuke rolled over and kissed Naruto. Then there was a knock on the door.

" That must be Sakura." Naruto said. " I'll answer it, and you put some clothes on and get your skimpy ass down there."

Naruto got off the bed and ran out of the room.

Sasuke rolled off the bed and put on : some jeans, and shirt with a big ass neckband, and the Uchiha symbol on the back. Sasuke yawned and walked down the stairs, he saw Sakura and Naruto sitting on the couch, talking.

" Hey Sakura." Sasuke said.

" Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied.

" Are we ready to go?" Naruto asked impatiently.

They nodded and left the compound.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Hitoko-sama here!  
I'm so glad I finally got my 2nd chapter up..took me long enough.  
Anyway!!  
omg I got added to so many favorites  
i feel so loved!!  
To all my readers enjoy part 2...  
I'll work on part 3 and get it up as soon as I can


	3. The MOST HORRIBLE DREAM

After a 6 hour training session with Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto returned home. They were too exhausted to even mention sex so they went straight to bed. 

**A DREAM/FLASHBACK NARUTO'S HAVING**

_" Does it hurt Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked thrust deeper into him._

_Naruto gasped in pain. He felt like crying, but didn't want Orochimaru to see it._

_Earlier that week Naruto lost his virginity to Sasuke. Orochimaru found out a few days later. Unfortunately for Naruto, the day Orochimaru found out, Sasuke was off on a mission. He was completely alone and defenseless_.

**Flashback with in a flashback 0-o**

"_ Sasu...ahhh." Naruto groaned as he came for the first time._

_Sasuke kissed Naruto._

_" Promise me you won't tell anyone." Sasuke said._

_" I promise, besides why would I tell someone?"_

_Sasuke and Naruto snuggled and fell asleep._

_The next morning Sasuke was assigned to a mission with Kabuto. Naruto thought about sitting in his room the entire time but that would never work out with his hyperactive personality. So he went out of his room, he knew that Suigetsu would keep him company, especially since Suigetsu had a crush on him._

_He found Suigetsu pretty easily since Suigetsu is constantly fighting with Karin. Naruto could hear Suigetsu yell from a mile away. They hung out for a few hour. Suigetsu decided to walk Naruto back to his room, that's when they passed Orochimaru in the hall. Orochimaru wasn't really the one to take second glances but he did and saw a hickey right on the side of Naruto's exposed neck. Orochimaru knew it wasn't from Suigetsu or any other boy, Sasuke wouldn't have it. And he knew Naruto was gay, no doubt about it, so that ruled out all the girls. Then the answer hit Orochimaru like a ton of bricks. The hickey was from Sasuke._

_" NARUTO-KUN!!" Orochimaru yelled angrily._

_Naruto turned around and walked back to Orochimaru. Suigetsu tried to follow but Naruto motioned for him to leave. Suigetsu left, worried._

_" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Orochimaru asked pointing to Naruto's hickey._

_" A bruise." Naruto replied_

_" Don't lie to me you little bastard." Orochimaru said trying to calm himself down. " I know that's a hickey."_

_Naruto was silent._

_" ANSWER ME NARUTO-KUN!" Orochimaru yelled._

_" What do you want me to say?" Naruto asked._

_" Tell me who it's from." Orochimaru said sternly_

_" It's from Suigetsu." Naruto replied, just as stern, there was no way he'd spill it._

_" Liar."_

_" What the hell do you know? I just spent the entire day with him."_

_" How stupid do you think I am?"_

_" I'd prefer not to answer that question."_

_Orochimaru slapped Naruto. Naruto thought about running but there was no way he could get away in time. He wished he hadn't made Suigetsu leave._

_" TELL ME WHO GAVE YOU THAT!!!" Orochimaru yelled._

_" WHO DO YOU THINK?" Naruto yelled back. He had cracked, it was all over._

_" So, Sasuke did give it to you." Orochimaru said, " Did he fuck you too? Did make you scream his name? He did , didn't he?"_

_" NO!"_

_" Lying whore!" Orochimaru retorted. " I bet he told you that he loved you every time he thrusted in, making the pain go away."_

_Naruto was silent._

_" I'm right aren't I?" Orochimaru asked feeling triumphant._

_Then the sickest idea popped into his head. Rape. Why not make Naruto experience something so painful out of something he enjoyed with Sasuke?_

_To him this idea was genius. He was the king of torture, after all._

_He grabbed Naruto by the wrist and led him to his room._

_Back to original Dream/Flashback_

_Naruto dug his nail deeper into Orochimaru's flesh, making eight red crescent shapes._

_Orochimaru, in response, thrusted harder, making Naruto cry out in intense pain._

_" How does it feel? Being so vulnerable, and hurting so much?" Orochimaru whispered biting Naruto's earlobe." Do you wish Sasuke could save you?"_

_Orochimaru reached his climax. White, sticky liquid and blood ran down Naruto's thighs and legs. Orochimaru released Naruto from his position. Naruto threw on his pants and ran out of Orochimaru's room. He hadn't noticed until he reached his room, that he was crying._

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. Sasuke, almost thrown off the bed because of Naruto's sudden movement, looked up.

" What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, slightly dazed.

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, he was sobbing.

" Sasuke, promise me I'll never get hurt again."

Sasuke knew why Naruto was crying. He would never forgive himself for leaving Naruto alone with Orochimaru, never.

" I promise." Sasuke said cuddling Naruto.

Eventually, Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke, however, stayed awake. He was thinking about how he reacted to the rape news.

FLASHBACK

_Sasuke had returned from his mission. Naruto, for some reason, had been avoiding him. Sasuke passed it off as a cover for the sex the had. A few days later, Naruto and him were alone, in his room. Sasuke tried to take advantage of the situation, started a make-out session. He tried to further things with Naruto, but was halted._

_" DON'T TOUCH ME SASUKE!" Naruto screamed._

_" I'm sorry, I just thought you were ok with it."_

_" No Sasuke, I'm not."_

_" Did something happen while I was gone?"_

_Naruto gave Sasuke a look that shook him to his core._

_" Tell me." Sasuke said calmly. " Who touched you?"_

_Naruto shook his head._

_" No Sasuke."_

_Sasuke pulled Naruto into his chest._

_" Whatever happened, I'm so sorry." Sasuke said comforting Naruto. " I promise not to leave you alone ever again."_

_Naruto began to sob._

_" Sasuke," Naruto sobbed, " I was...raped."_

_Sasuke was stunned. He pulled Naruto even closer. He felt like crying too._

_" Who did it." Sasuke said almost void of all emotions._

_" ...Orochimaru." Naruto choked out._

_Sasuke got up and almost ran to the door. Naruto stopped him._

_" Don't Sasuke, your not strong enough to hurt him."_

_Sasuke pulled Naruto into a bear hug._

_" I promise you that one day I will kill Orochimaru."_

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke looked at his sleeping blonde. He loved Naruto so much.

" I love you," Sasuke whispered.

Authors notes:

I though about making this chapter about the flashbacks and why Sasuke is so protective.

My dearest fans forgive me! T-T

I know, I know Orochimaru raped Naruto, it was horrible. I felt like crying, you did to...I hope. Anyway I hope you like this chapter


	4. ENTER ITACHAN AND FISH STICK!

" Have you heard?" Kisame asked Itachi.

" Hn?" Itachi replied.

" Orochimaru is dead." Kisame explained

" How?" Itachi asked with slight interest.

The last time he'd heard about Orochimaru was when his little brother and the Kyuubi container joined him.

" Sasuke." Kisame said with a shark tooth grin.

" I think we might have to pay my little brother a visit, what do you think?" Itachi asked, a smirk evident on his face even though you couldn't see it.

" I agree," Kisame said, shifting his Samehada.

They got up.

" Where are you two going, un?" Deidara said shifting his gaze.

" We're going to pay my brother a visit." Itachi said.

Deidara smiled.

" Have fun, un." Deidara said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training had be long and tedious again. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were getting tired of it.

" Why is this so easy?" Naruto complained lying in the grass.

" Because we went through training with Orochimaru," Sasuke said sitting beside him.

Sakura followed suit, sitting on the other side of Naruto.

" Yeah, and training with Tsunade was much harder than this." Sakura added.

Kakashi leaned against a tree, nose deep in a new Icha Icha Paradise.

" Well if you three aren't feeling challenged, why not train amongst yourselves?" Kakashi said turning the page.

Sasuke thought for a moment, it would be easier just training with Naruto, and they were sparring partners. Why not?

" Ok, fine Naruto and I will train ourselves." Sasuke announced.

" Yeah, Sasuke and I do spar at the same level." Naruto said.

" What about me?" Sakura said.

" Why don't you train with Shizune?" Naruto asked. " You'd become a better medical Nin."

" I know, but Tsunade would be a better Sensei." Sakura said. " But she's always busy."

" You can't blame Tsunade, for being busy." Sasuke said. " She is the Hokage, after all."

Sakura nodded.

" So what are you all abandoning me?" Kakashi asked looking up from his perverted book.

" No, its more like we're not training with you anymore." Naruto said sitting up. " We'll still go on missions together."

Kakashi closed his book.

" But we've been through so much together." Kakashi complained.

" Well, if you step up our training we'll feel more obliged to train with you." Naruto said.

" Alright, tomorrow will be the worst training session the three of you will ever experience." Kakashi said. " See yah."

Kakashi disappeared.

" Oh boy," Sakura said standing up.

" Meh, knowing Kakashi-Sensei he'll forget and train us regularly." Naruto said.

" Well that doesn't matter now." Sasuke said standing up.

" Should we head home?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah," Naruto said.

" Well see you two tomorrow." Sakura said walking away.

When she was clearly out of sight, Sasuke sat back down. Naruto looked around, he planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

" What do you want to do now?" Naruto asked seductively.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap.

" We have all afternoon to do whatever we want." Sasuke said, " We should, train."

" Oh," Naruto said in surprise, " I was think something more on the lines of having sex, but ok."

" Really," Sasuke said, " I thought you were just kidding about the seductiveness in your voice."

" You still want to train?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head violently.

" Wanna go do it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded violently. Then he bent down and picked Naruto. They kissed for a moment, then Sasuke took off running. The made it back to the Uchiha compound in no time.

Sasuke basically threw Naruto on the bed and starting ripping off all their clothes, it was terrifying. Sasuke mounted his blonde, and kissed and suck his neck. Naruto groaned, his erection growing larger. The raven haired boy ground their erections together, earning a large moan from Naruto.

" Sasuke," Naruto panted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he was panting and starting to sweat. He kissed and suck a trail from Naruto's neck to his belly button. He stopped at Naruto's erection. Sasuke kissed the head, licking it gently. Naruto gasped when Sasuke started to deep throat him.

" Neh, Sasu." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke looked up, and began to play with Naruto's nipples. Naruto gasped.

" Sasuke, I'm gonna cum." Naruto cried out.

Sasuke sucked a few more times and greedily licked up his reward. Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs into a more scrunched position, and slid in between them.

" Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and felt Sasuke enter him. He gasped in slight pain. Sasuke thrust deeper, looking for Naruto's spot. After a few deep thrust, Sasuke struck it. Naruto gasped in extreme pleasure. Sasuke thrust harder, making Naruto grip the sheets.

" Harder Sasuke." Naruto managed to yell.

Sasuke thrusted harder, making Naruto's vision blur. After a few more rigid, hard thrust, Sasuke came. He laid down next to Naruto and cuddled him.

" Awe, how sweet, young love." Kisame chucked as he stepped into view. " Isn't it cute Itachi? Itachi? What the hell, where did you go?"

Kisame looked around the room, he was getting frustrated when Itachi popped up next to him with toilet paper stuffed in his nose.

" What happened to you?" Kisame asked.

" You already know so shut up Fish stick." Itachi said.

Kisame stuck his tongue out and made a variety of faces at Itachi, which he totally saw.

Sasuke looked over at his brother and Kisame.

" WHAT THE HELL!!! GET OUT! WE'LL HAVE A CLIMATIC BATTLE AS SOON AS NARUTO AND I GET DRESSED!" Sasuke yelled throwing one of his discarded shoes.

The shoe missed Itachi and hit Kisame, right in the face. He wasn't to happy, but he didn't have anytime to complain since Sasuke was throwing anything he could get his hands on, like a lamp and a bed side table.

" Ok, ok we're going," Itachi said running out of the room.

Sasuke and Naruto got up and put clothes on.

" Ok, come back in." Naruto yelled.

Itachi opened the door slowly and stepped in, he was followed by Kisame.

" Alright, time for our climatic battle." Itachi said, " I get my foolish little brother and Kisame gets Naruto. Any complaints?"

" No. I'm good." Naruto said.

" Me too." Sasuke said.

Kisame nodded, not like he had much of a choice.

"Ok then." Itachi said, " Without further delay, lets get it on!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OI! POLES ARE OPEN!!

I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE FOR WHAT HAPPENS, ITS ONLY FAIR TOO YOU

DO YOU WANT SASUKE TO GET KIDNAPPED BY ITACHI AND KISAME?

DO YOU WANT NARUTO DO GET KIDNAPPED?

OR

DO YOU WANT UCHIHACEST?

CAUSE I CAN WORK WITH ALL THREE

AT THE SAME TIME.

LOL

HITOKO-SAMA

Oh psss! I wrote this chapter with Fish stick-san and Ita-chan because they were long over due for an entrance.  
also this was a smutfest, which every so often, you should have. and i thought it would be funny to see how sasuke wold react to his brother seeing his have sex LOL


	5. OMFG! SWORDS GALLOR!

Naruto and Sasuke moved to face their opponents. Kisame smiled and let his Samehada fall to his side. Itachi activated his Sharingan. Naruto tapped slightly into the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke activated his curse mark. 

" If you two are ready, let's begin." Itachi said.

Sasuke did the hand signs for his Chidori.

" Chidori!" Sasuke yelled running towards Itachi.

Itachi remembered the last time Sasuke had come at him Chidori flaring, and how easy it was to defeat him. Itachi smirked until Sasuke Chidori turned into a five meter sword. Sasuke swung the blade close to Itachi's heart, it barely missed. Naruto on the other hand was using his Rasengan, and thanks to Orochimaru's training, could be used in both hands at the same time. Also, the Rasengan could be made smaller and put on the tips of Naruto's fingers, making the attack even more lethal. Naruto formed the Rasengan in each hand and tried breaking Kisame's Samehada.

" Damn," Kisame muttered dodging Naruto's Rasengan.

Itachi kicked Sasuke arm, in an attempt to break it. The bone didn't snap. Sasuke pulled his out his Chokuto. The Chidori wrapped around it making the sword's blade electrically charged. Itachi pulled out a simple katana, well to Sasuke it looked simple. Sasuke gave an inaudible chuckle, and Itachi smirked. Little did Sasuke know that Itachi's katana was very powerful.

Kisame swung his heavy Samehada at Naruto, it missed but cut into Naruto's chakra. Naruto swore under his breath. He pulled out a fan. Kisame giggled, a fan? How lame. Naruto opened the fan, he pushed the Rasengan through the tips of his fingers. The Rasengan radiated into the fan, making the Rasengan come out in short bursts. Kisame almost got cut in half by the powerful attack.

" Itachi!" Kisame yelled, " They might be too strong!"

Itachi looked over at his partner with a smirk. Kisame nodded and looked Naruto right in the face. Sasuke and Naruto confused about what silent plan they were concocting, didn't let it faze them. Sasuke ran at Itachi, his blade ready for the kill. Itachi just barely touched his blade to Sasuke's and the Chidori stopped. It was now on Itachi's blade and ready to destroy Sasuke.

" Damnit." Sasuke muttered backing away from his now attacking brother.

Itachi's Katana hit Sasuke's Chokuto, and it shattered. Sasuke's Chokuto shattered. Sasuke, always having a second plan , pulled out a smaller Shinken. Itachi smiled at Sasuke's stubbornness.

Kisame tried once more to hit Naruto with his Samehada but Naruto ducked and it missed, even his chakra was spared that time. Kisame was getting frustrated, he couldn't get a single hit. Naruto did a back flip and landed on the bed, he threw himself off and reached under the bed to pull out a long Tachi and a shorter Kodachi. He unsheathed both swords and swung them at Kisame.

Itachi and Sasuke were locked in intense battle. Sasuke's Shinken against Itachi's Katana. The Chidori ran through both blades fiercely, Sasuke pushed harder against Itachi's Katana, trying to get it to snap. The blade didn't budge and unfortunately they were the same strength in Tai Jutsu. They couldn't just simply push each other off and finish them. The were just to evenly matched. Or so Sasuke thought.

" Little brother." Itachi said, " Why are you so weak?"

" I'm not weak." Sasuke said pushing harder.

" Then why haven't you obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Itachi said closing his eyes.

When they opened Sasuke was flung into an alternate reality. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan had trapped Sasuke again. In a matter of seconds Sasuke was unconscious.

" Foolish little brother." Itachi said walking over to aid his partner.

Naruto hadn't seen what had just happened until he heard a 'thud'. He looked over and saw Sasuke out cold. Kisame took advantage of Naruto's shock and knocked the Tachi out of Naruto's hand. Naruto was in serious trouble. He was alone, against two Akatsuki members, and the only weapon he had was only good for close range combat.

" I'm doomed," Naruto muttered to himself.

Itachi appeared at Kisame's side.

" Poor Naruto-kun." Itachi whispered. " All alone."

Itachi and Kisame stepped forward. Naruto thought about trying to get the Tachi, but by the time he got there Itachi would have already beat the crap out of him. Naruto couldn't think of anything else besides jumping out of the window. But that wouldn't have worked. Itachi stepped closer, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and tightened his grip on the Kodachi. He swung it at Itachi, it nicked Itachi's left cheek. Kisame was almost stunned, he hit Itachi!

" He's gonna get it now." Kisame said stepping back.

Itachi, with one slick fluid movement, knock the Kodachi out of Naruto's hand and slapped him. Then, Itachi kneed Naruto in the stomach so hard, he coughed up blood. Naruto wasn't down, but a final kick from Itachi's powerful legs ended it. Kisame walked over to Naruto and threw him over his shoulder.

" Deidara was right," Itachi said, " I did have fun."

Kisame smiled.

" Lets go Kisame, Leader-sama will be very pleased." Itachi said making his way to the window.

Kisame followed.

AT THE AKATSUKI LAIR!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**' This is what Naruto is hearing and feeling while he's a semi-conscious '**

" Damnit!" A loud voice said.

" What's wrong Leader-sama, un." A another voice asked.

" We won't be able to break this seal, its too complex." Leader-sama said touching the seal with the tips of his fingers.

" Are you sure, un?" The voice asked.

" Deidara, does this face look unsure to you?" Leader-sama asked pissed.

" So what should we do with him?" Kisame asked.

" Personally, I don't care." Leader-sama said.

" Maybe I should eat him." A scary voice said.

" No Zetsu-san, that won't be necessary." Leader-sama said.

" OI! I have an idea, un!" Deidara said, " Why not make him a member, un? I mean if we can't have the Kyuubi, why not have the kid, un?"

" Actually that's not a half bad idea." Leader-sama said.

" Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked lifelessly.

" Of course and besides, I'll find something we can use to keep him under OUR control." Leader-sama said.

There was the sounds of chairs moving and foot steps. Then a sudden movement from a flat area to a stomach on something.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back In Kohona

Sasuke woke up in his room. He looked around and panicked, Naruto wasn't there! The Akatsuki got him, and It was all his fault. Sasuke picked himself up and ran at full speed to Tsunade's office.

" Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke yelled as he entered her office.

" Sasuke." She said in confusion, " I was about to send for you, an old friend of your is here."

Sasuke looked over, it was Suigetsu!

" Suigetsu!" Sasuke said in surprise.

" Hi!"

Sasuke basically jumped on him.

" SUIGETSU! OH MY GOD NARUTO'S BEEN CAPTURED!" Sasuke basically screamed.

" CAPTURED! BY WHO?" Suigetsu screamed back.

" THE AKATSUKI!"

Suigetsu and Tsunade gasped.

" Sasuke, when was he taken?" Tsunade asked.

" Last night!" Sasuke yelled.

" Sasuke not to freak you out or anything but, its been almost two days since anyone has seen you or Naruto." Tsunade said.

Sasuke was silent. Then the silence was broken by Sasuke totally freaking out.

" TWO DAYS?!!" Sasuke yelled shaking Suigetsu.

Suigetsu screamed back, the were screaming and shaking each other and it was kind of scary. Tsunade just sat there watching them flip.

After about five minutes they calmed down.

" Sasuke, Suigetsu, get Sakura and Kakashi." Tsunade said, " You're going on a mission."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:

Thank you for voting! Especially one certain person who suggested a four-some and getting drunk! That was the best thing I read all day.

You know what I wonder? How big the room the four of them were fighting in. You feel me?

Also, praise WIKIPEDIA it gave all the information on all of the swords I used (except Kisame's Samehada and Sasuke's Chokuto)  
And i wonder by what Leader-sama ment when he put so much emphasis on our. FIND OUT LATER XD

Thank you for reading

Hitoko-sama


	6. A NEW TATTOO!

Ok, Gomenasai to all my readers I got caught up In a ton of homework and tests to write chapter 6! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's PV

I felt my eyelids flutter and have a blinding light fill my eyes, causing me to wince. I tried to raise my arm to cover my eyes but it wouldn't move. I tried my other arm. It was also stuck. I cursed, I didn't even remember what happened.

" Finally awake are we?" A voice said.

I shot my head in its direction.

" Hello, little Kitsune." He said getting out of his chair.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I demanded.

He hovered above me and grabbed my chin, holding my face in place.

" I am your new master, if you disobey me, let's just say you'll be in a very uncomfortable place." He said pulling my face closer to his.

I struggle from his grip on my face. He smiled at my futile attempts at freedom.

" I can tell you're going to be a fun one." He said releasing his grip, " You can call me Leader-sama."

" I can, but I won't!" I retorted.

This only made his smile wider.

" Foolish little Kitsune." He whispered. " You'll learn to obey me soon enough."

The man called Leader-sama left the room to only return a few moments later with some ink and a needle.

" What's that for?" I asked nervously as he began to put some ink on the needle.

" You'll see soon enough, little Kitsune." He said pulling a chair over to the place where I was chained.

I began to breath heavily with fear and anticipation. The needle was very close to my collar bone. Leader-sama began to tease the area with the tip of the needle, increasing my panic. Then, he roughly poked the needle into my skin, I winced with slight pain. He did it again, then I realized what he was doing, he was giving me a tattoo.

After hours of silence and the needle pushing the black ink into my sore skin, the tattoo was finished.

" I did a pretty good job." He said running his fingers across the intricate pattern.

I looked at the tattoo, well as much a I could see of it, and it was very cool.

" Just to let you know little Kitsune, that's a collar."

" A collar?"

He nodded, leaning over to my chained wrists. The shackles released my bruised wrists. After rubbing my wrists, I lunged at Leader-sama. He easily pushed me down against the bed again and laughed.

" See this?" He asked as he raised his hand next to my face.

I flinched, my face not wanting to get slapped. This only made him laugh louder.

" Not my hand, Kitsune, the ring."

I looked at his ring.

" This ring controls your collar, and so does every other ring that belongs to an Akatsuki member." He said putting the ring on my new tattoo.

I cried out in pain as the jewel pushed against my neck more. It hurt so much. He pulled his ring away.

" Do you see what happens when you're a bad Kitsune?"

I nodded fiercely.

" Good boy," He said rubbing my cheek like I was some kid of animal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK IN KOHONA!

Sasuke was beginning to worry about Naruto. By now the Akatsuki probably had the Kyuubi but Sasuke wasn't going to give up on Naruto's will to live. Naruto lived through the curse mark and he could live through that too.

Tsunade gave Sasuke a worried look as he paced her office waiting for Kakashi and Sakura to arrive. Suigetsu noisily inhaled another bottle of water and began to grow impatient, he hated waiting. Then, as Sasuke thought he would go insane for the wait and jump out the window, Sakura and Kakashi walked in.

" Took you guys damn near long enough." Sasuke said venomously.

Sakura shot a worried glance in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke hadn't snapped at her like that at all since he returned.

" What happened?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

" Naruto was captured by the Akatsuki." Tsunade said bluntly.

Sakura and Kakashi gasped.

" HOW?!" Sakura almost yelled.

" We're not completely sure." Tsunade said. " But I'm sending the four of you to retrieve him. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

" Oh by the way," Tsunade said pointing over to Suigetsu, " That's Suigetsu Hozuki ."

Suigetsu waved.

" Tsunade can we leave yet?" Sasuke said impatiently.

" Hold your horses Sasuke." Tsunade said. " There's one more thing,"

The four of them waited for Tsunade to start talking again.

" If Naruto is dead when you get there, kill all of them."

Everyone nodded. And disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK AT THE AKATSUKI!

Naruto's PV

After Leader-sama got off of me, I sat up rubbing my collar.

" So everyone with an Akatsuki ring can control me?" I asked.

" Everyone except Zetsu." He said, " I didn't want you to get eaten because you had been paralyzed with pain."

" Eaten?" I asked.

He nodded.

" Come on Kitsune," He said, " I need to show you some people."

I nodded getting off the cot. Leader-sama opened the door and wrapped his arm around my waist. I gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing? look.

" What? it's a safety thing." He responded.

I shrugged and let him keep his arm there.

The first person I met was Deidara, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like me only he had a scope on his right eye. My first impression, ehh. His impression of me, I'm gonna rape you.

" OH YOU'RE SO KAWAII!(1)" He said jumping on me.

I struggled under his weight and tried to push him off, but he only held me tighter. Then Leader-sama pulled him off. I got up, brushing myself off.

" Thanks." I muttered to Leader-sama, he nodded.

Then we met Sasori, he had fire red hair and was stiff and lengthy. My first impression, he's seems pretty normal. His first impression, I'm going to make you a puppet. Chakra strings shot out of the tips of his fingers but Leader-sama stepped in front of me and absorbed the blow. Soon, Sasori released the strings and Leader-sama, punched him in the face. We left soon after.

I met more members, and experienced more weird things like someone pressuring me to join their religion and a Venus Fly Trap man. Then I met two very familiar faces, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I glared at them. Kisame giggled slightly and Itachi glared back.

" See as you two already know the Kitsune, I'll leave him in your care for awhile." He said.

" WHAT!?" I yelled, " YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO ACTUALLY STAY WITH THEM!"

Leader-sama nodded.

I groaned and Leader-sama let go of my waist. Itachi fluidly moved over to my side, to replace Leader-sama.

" You two," He said, " Don't be to rough on the kid, Neh?"

They nodded.

" Good, I'll be back in a couple of day." He said looking down at me. " I expect my little Kitsune to be the same when I return."

They nodded again. Leader-sama left.

" Kisame." Itachi said, " I'll watch him first, ok?"

" Anything you want Itachi." Kisame said, " If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Kisame left me alone with Itachi. Before I knew it Itachi had picked me up and was racing off.

" OI!" I said, " Where are we and going?"

" My room." He replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

Kawaii- cute or adorable.

Oh boy Itachi's room XD

I want to go to Ita-chan's room.

But it makes you think what are they going to be doing in there! lol

Maybe a bit of ItaNaru? Who knows?

P.s. again sorry about the wait

Hitoko-sama


	7. A MOON LIT SCENE

Hurray!! I have winter break so I can write as many chapters as I want!! When me mom isn't looking, lol. Here's chapter 7! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Itachi!" Naruto yelled fidgeting on Itachi's shoulder.

" Hn." He replied tightening his grip around Naruto's waist.

Itachi opened and closed his door with one fluid motion. Then he threw Naruto on his bed. Luckily for Naruto Itachi's bed was large and soft.

" Hey!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi looked at the sexy blonde and licked his lips. A chill ran up Naruto's spine. The only other person who's done that was Sasuke.

" What's wrong Kitsune?" Itachi asked seductively. " Are you nervous?"

Before Naruto knew it, Itachi was on the bed. Naruto backed himself up to the headboard. But Itachi only crawled closer to his little captive Kitsune. Itachi was mere inches away from Naruto's face.

" How cute." Itachi said running his fingers over Naruto's cheeks. " You're blushing."

Naruto's blush grew darker and Itachi snickered.

" Don't worry Kitsune, I'll take GOOD care of you." Itachi said.

Naruto whimpered.

" Itachi, please don't." Naruto pleaded.

" But Naruto-kun, it'll feel nice." Itachi said nipping Naruto's earlobe gently.

" But, I could never cheat on Sasuke." Naruto said.

Itachi frowned. Naruto had dropped the S word.

" Sasuke doesn't have to find out." Itachi said licking the nape of Naruto's neck. " I mean its not like I'm going to forcefully rape you."

" Yeah," Naruto groaned as Itachi nipped the flesh.

" So, do you want it?" Itachi whispered.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, thinking of a good answer.

" Answer me Naruto-kun, what do you want?"

Naruto blushed even more.

" Itachi," Naruto panted. " I want it."

Itachi smirked into Naruto's neck.

" Alright." He said pushing Naruto onto his back.

" Mangekyo Sharingan."

" Wha."

Naruto and Itachi were transported to a romantic moon lit beach. There was a large black bed with crimson red sheets, sitting in the pure white sand.

" Wow." Naruto said, " I didn't peg you as being the romantic type."

" Just for you, Naruto-kun." Itachi said walking to the bed.

" Just for me?"

Itachi nodded waving a hand for Naruto to follow him. Naruto stepped onto the beach. Then Itachi pulled Naruto into his lap.

" Do you like it here?" Itachi asked nibbling on Naruto's neck.

" Yeah, its really beautiful."

" Your beautiful, Naruto-kun." Itachi whispered, " I see why your so desired."

The blush on Naruto's face was almost strawberry red.

Itachi kissed Naruto softly on the lips. Then he began to run his hands through the soft blonde hair. Naruto groaned and Itachi slipped his skillful tongue into Naruto's mouth.After a few moments they broke the kiss. They were panting harshly.

" Itachi! I need it!" Naruto whined.

" I know Kitsune, I need it too." Itachi panted.

Itachi laid his Kitsune down and mounted him. Itachi rubbed their erections together slowly.

" Ita!" Naruto moaned.

Itachi bit his lip, forcing back a moan. He pulled off Naruto's shirt and pants, and then his own. Itachi began to play Naruto's nipples and erection.

" Itachi stop teasing I need it NOW!"

Itachi nodded and sat up, pulling Naruto onto his lap. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and thrusted hard. Naruto gasped and Itachi thrusted deeper. When Itachi was in completely, he began to pound Naruto's tight ass.

" Ngh, you're so tight." Itachi groaned.

He trusted harder into Naruto, making the bed shake.

" Itachi, I'm...gonna, ahhh...cum."

After a few more thrust Naruto came. The added tightness of Naruto increased Itachi's pleasure. He thrust roughly into Naruto.

" Yes, harder!" Naruto cried.

Itachi slammed into Naruto one last time and came. Then the room they'd been in before came into view.

" Now that you've gotten a sample, would you like the real thing?" Itachi asked.

Naruto jumped on Itachi.

" GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!!" Naruto growled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK IN KOHONA

" Sasuke I can't believe you lost Naruto." Suigetsu said.

" I didn't lose him." Sasuke almost yelled.

" Oh yeah, then what happened?"

" We got attacked by the Akatsuki."

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

" And you couldn't beat them?" Suigetsu asked.

" Listen to me Suigetsu, if you don't stop messing with me I will kill you." Sasuke said, giving Suigetsu a death stare.

Suigetsu chuckled.

" Ok Sasuke. I'll stop."

" So do you two already know each other?" Sakura asked.

Suigetsu and Sasuke looked at Sakura.

" Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke said with an annoyed look on his face.

" Is he another one of Orochimaru's experiments?" Sakura asked.

They both nodded.

" Alright Suigetsu, why are you here?" Sasuke asked. " Why didn't you go back to Kirigakure?"

Suigetsu thought for a moment.

" I guess I didn't go back because there's nothing there for me." Suigetsu said.

" Can I ask something Suigetsu-san?" Kakashi asked politely.

" Hmm?"

" Do you know who the Seven Swords Men of the Mist are?"

" Of course, I trained with them."

" Then, can you wield Zabuza Momochi's Zanbato?"

Suigetsu smiled.

" of course." Suigetsu said, " But I don't think Zabuza will willingly give up his Zanbato."

" Well he doesn't really need it that much since he's been kinda dead for three years." Sasuke said.

" Really?" Suigetsu asked, " Do you know where his Zanbato is?"

The three of them nodded.

" Ok, lets go get me a Zanbato!" Suigetsu yelled running through the gates of the village.

" Kakashi do you think it's a good idea to stall even more? I mean Naruto could be still alive and we might not get there in time to save him." Sasuke said kind of worried.

" Sasuke we don't even know where the Akatsuki hideout is, I don't think one stop is going to make much of a difference." Kakashi said walking through the gates.

Sasuke sighed.

' Naruto, I promise were ever you are, I will find you and bring you back.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:

Hi, I'm sorry about the wait, with Christmas being here and such I didn't have time to finish the chapter.

Actually today is CHRISTMAS!!!! Merry Christmas to all my readers!!

Anyway I might not be able to update any of my stories for a while. Don't ask me why. So until next time enjoy this chapter.

HITOKO-SAMA


	8. THE QUESSING GAME

**First thing, Gomenasai to all my readers! I haven't been able to update my other fanfics because, I wanted to add oneshots and be a complete Narutard, and add the theory.  
Enjoy this chapter**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Akatsuki.

Naruto woke up, expecting to see Sasuke sleeping next to him. But when he rolled over he saw, the face of a brutal murder. Itachi Uchiha. His facial features had softened, though. It was like he was a different person when he sleeps. Itachi opened his eyes. The onyx, cold, and dark, mixes with the sweet, blue eyes.

" Did you have a good time last night?" Itachi asked, a smirk on his face.

Naruto nodded.

Itachi wrapped his arms around the Kitsune.

" Today, Kisame is watching you." He said, " you might not see me all day."

" Why not?" Naruto asked.

" Kisame and I don't spend quality time together,"

Naruto frowned, the most adorable frown ever. Itachi leaned over and kissed the soft, frowning lips. Naruto flinched back slightly, this shocked the Uchiha.

" what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

" That was wrong." Naruto said, the pain evident in his voice. " All of it."

Itachi reached out and touched the Kitsune's face.

" You know you did that for a reason." He said rubbing a whiskered cheek, " But the reason hasn't revealed itself to you yet."

" _why is Itachi being so kind to me?"_ Naruto thought. " _And why am I giving into him so easily? Its probably cause he reminds me so much of Sasuke. Yeah that's it. He's_ _just like Sasuke_."

Itachi gently moved a stray lock of hair out of Naruto's face. Then a knock on the door, broke the long silence.

" Oi! Itachi, give me the kid." Kisame yelled.

Itachi yawned and stretched.

" Alright, alright, he'll be out in a minute." Itachi said putting on some pants.

Naruto also got out of bed and put on his clothes.

" I'm not expected to sleep with Kisame tonight am I?" Naruto asked pulling his shirt.

" I'll steal you back." Itachi said. " No worries."

After Naruto and Itachi were fully dressed, they opened the door and Naruto stepped out.

" See yah Itachi-san." Kisame said, walking away.

Naruto followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Kohona ninjas.

The four of the arrived at Kirigakure. The walked to Zabuza's grave. Suigetsu reached out for the Zanbato, he pulled out of the ground with ease.

" How long are we going to be traveling?" Suigetsu asked, slinging the sword over his shoulder.

" A while, most likely." Sasuke said walking from the grave sight.

" That might be a problem." Suigetsu said.

Everyone looked at him.

" Why?" Kakashi asked.

" I can't travel for long periods of time with this thing strapped to my back!" He almost yelled, " Its like carrying another two people!"

" Suigetsu," Sasuke said, slightly aggravated by his idiocy, " We're going to stop. Its not like we're going to keep going and going. Idiot."

Suigetsu thought for a moment.

" Don't get pissy with me cause you couldn't beat the Akatsuki, Sasuke." The swords man said bumping into Sasuke's shoulder as he passed him, " It's not my fault."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but shut it. Fighting with Suigetsu wouldn't help anything.

" I thought so." Suigetsu said walking away.

The rest of them followed Suigetsu, even though they had no idea where he was going.

After a long silence, they four of them stopped.

" Where do you think the Akatsuki could be?" Sakura asked.

Suigetsu shrugged and Sasuke thought.

" It's probably somewhere we'd least expect it." Kakashi said leaning against a near by tree.

" What about Amegakure?" Sasuke asked, " There are a lot of missing nin there."

Kakashi nodded.

" Amegakure has lost some of its notability, like it's hiding something."

" So we're going to check there first?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah, it's probably the best place to search first." Kakashi said.

" Then what are we waiting for?" Suigetsu asked, " Naruto is waiting!"

They all nodded and began there long trek to Amegakure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Akatsuki.

Naruto's PV

Spending time with Kisame wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But it was just so boring sitting there, with all the of the Akatsuki looking at me. And I think Deidara was plotting how to rape me, cause he was sitting awfully close to me.

" Oi, Naruto-san." Deidara said with a big smile.

" What?" I asked.

" What's it like being a host, un?"

Host, what a dehumanizing term. I hate being called a damn host.

I looked at him, with almost a death glare.

" What did you just call me?" I asked, anger dripping from my words.

I could tell he was scared. The look on his face said everything.

" I think Danna needs my help, un." Deidara said almost running away.

After that I don't think he'll call me a host again.

" Heh, nice one kid." Kisame said, " Scaring a full blown Akatsuki member, real nice."

I looked at him.

" You should be afraid of me, never know when I could snap." I said.

He laughed.

" I doubt that we won't be able to keep you contained." Kisame said.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah, that's why the Leader gave you the collar."

Oh right, that. If I didn't have this damn thing I would be able to release the Kyuubi's chakra and kill the whole Akatsuki.

" Anyway," Kisame said changing the subject. " What's it like eloping with an Uchiha."

I could feel a slight blush grace my cheeks. He snickered at my embarrassment.

" What about it?" I asked.

" How did you get an Uchiha to swoon over you?" Kisame said, trying to remain serious.

" I don't know," I admitted, " Probably because I'm so sexy."

The shark man tried to stifle his laughter.

" You don't think I'm sexy?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

" I'm waiting."

" Your not my type." He said after a few minutes.

" You mean because I'm not a fish?"

He glared at me.

" Oh you know that was funny."

" I thought it was funny," Itachi said walking into the room.

" So did I," Some guy named Hidan said.

" Screw you guys." Kisame said.

I giggled.

" You giggle like a chick." Kisame said.

I turned to face him.

" You're just jealous." I retorted.

Kisame and I gave each other the death glare for at least five minutes before Itachi broke the silence.

" Kisame, I'll take over." He said, " You're not getting along with him as well as I did."

Kisame thought for a moment.

" Fine," He said, " He's your headache now."

" Come on Naruto-san." Itachi said leaving the room.

I followed after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SOO LONG FOR ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. I HAD LIKE NO TIME! OH P.S. I'M GOING TO WORK ON A REVENGE FANFIC SO, AS SOON AS THE OTHER ONE IS DONE I'LL WORK ON THIS AND FOX AND THE PRINCE LATER.

Naruto: Your just lazy  
Me:...shut up  
Naruto: Knew it  
Me: Shut up or I'll write another, you getting raped fic  
Naruto: I'll be good.  
Me: Thought so. This was HITOKO-SAMA


	9. THE TRUTH REVEALED

**GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!!! I KNOW ITS TAKEN ME THE LONGEST TIME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!! GOMEN! BUT SINCE THE FOX AND THE PRINCE IS DONE I CAN FOCUS ON THIS. HERE'S CHAPTER 9 OF WHAT IF?!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto's PV.

_" Oi! Kit!! Kit can you hear me?!" The Kyuubi asked._

I woke up and looked around. Itachi was still asleep and seeing how me waking up so suddenly didn't wake him, I took it as a good sign to actually talk to the Kyuubi.

" Kyuubi?" I asked.

_" Kit! I've been trying to contact you for a like 5 days!!" The Kyuubi said annoyed._

" Gomenasai, I couldn't hear you. This collar must be interfering."

_" That's what I already assumed Kit. Either that or you were being a little bitch and ignoring me."_

I mumbled.

_" Anyway, KIT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

_" Having sex with another Uchiha. I thought you loved Sasuke."_

" I do love Sasuke. The only reason I've been doing things with Itachi is because he reminds me of Sasuke."

"_ Or?"_

" Or? What do you mean or?"

_" I'm in heat you dolt(1)!"_

" WHAT?! Actually that explains a lot."

_" Kit I thought you'd be able to control yourself."_

" Its not my fault!! He too sexy and seductive I couldn't help it!!"

_" So true...them Uchiha's got it going on."_

I nodded.

" Naruto? Why are you mumbling?" Itachi asked in a slight daze.

_" Bye kit!" Kyuubi said._

I looked over at him, he was looking up at me.

" I'm in heat." I announced.

Itachi's eyes widened, but since he was still a bit hazy, didn't fully grasp what I said.

" I see." Itachi said.

" You don't really get it do you?" I asked.

Itachi sat up.

" Nope." He said, " And I don't really care."

He wrapped his arms around me.

" Leader-sama should be back today." Itachi said, " Tomorrow, for you, will be hell."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was out in front of everyone. Suigetsu followed a little less than a meter behind.

" Sasuke," Kakashi said. " Slow down. I know your worried but your going to exhaust yourself. What if we meet an Akatsuki member? You won't have enough chakra to fight fully."

" I don't care, I'll use my curse mark and force them to tell us where Naruto is." Sasuke said.

" If we do find an Akatsuki member, I hope its Kisame. I want his Samehada." Suigetsu said guzzling a bottle of water.

" What's up with you and water?" Sakura asked.

Suigetsu looked back at her.

" I need it to maintain a watery form." Suigetsu said, " Without it I'd evaporate."

" Oh," Sakura said, not really understanding.

" If we get into a fight or something. It'll be easier to understand." Suigetsu said.

" Suigetsu is made of water." Sasuke said.

" Oh, that makes much more sense." Sakura said.

Sasuke jumped onto a tree and stopped. The rest of them stopped behind him. Suigetsu jumped onto the branch Sasuke was on.

" Did you hear that?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke nodded. The Uchiha looked around and saw nothing.

" Maybe it was a rabbit or something." Sakura said.

" But I would have saw it." Sasuke said.

" Maybe it was one of my water bottles." Suigetsu said, " Sometimes they'll clank against me and make noise."

" Yeah." Sasuke said, jumping off the tree branch.

They continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch. Their guards weren't going to be dropped any time soon.

" That was close," Zetsu said, emerging from the ground.

" They almost saw us." The white half said.

**" I know, good thing we blend in so well." The black half said.**

" We need to report to Leader-sama. We need to tell him the Uchiha brat is close."

**" Yes, luckily Leader-sama will be returning today."**

" Very lucky."

Zetsu disappeared into the ground again. He moved right under the four Nin, without even being detected.

" I swear something was there." Sasuke said.

" I know," Suigetsu said. " That situation didn't seem right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and I were sitting around, talking to other members so I could familiarize myself with them. Like Hidan, he was a complete weirdo who was obsessed with his religion. And the self proclaimed slowest fighter of the entire Akatsuki.

" Why are you so slow?" I asked.

" I have to pray to Jashin, damnit. Asking forgiveness is what I have to do before I kill. Fuck it can be a real hassle sometimes."

I was partly stunned at Hidan's language. Itachi seemed used to it.

" I see." I said, still a bit stunned.

" I don't scare you do I?"

" No, just your language is a bit...Over whelming."

" Oh, so you're a pussy when it comes to swearing," Hidan said. " I understand."

" Uh. Don't mind him Naruto-san." Kakuzu said, " He's always like that."

Kakuzu is really greedy. Itachi warned me about this before hand. The only thing he cares about is money. Itachi said that he thinks he's like the treasurer of the Akatsuki and his favorite way to get money is to collect bounties. It made wonder why two people with such different personalities hadn't killed each other yet.

" Anyway, Naruto you should join my religion!" Hidan basically yelled. " You'll be immortal just like me.

" Oh, now everything makes sense." I said.

" What?" Hidan asked.

" I see why two people with such personality differences can be on the same team without killing each other." I said. " Since your immortal Kakuzu-san can kill you, out of annoyance, as many times as he wants because it won't effect you."

" That's right." Pein said, stepping into view. " There abilities make them the perfect team."

" Leader-sama." Itachi said.

" Itachi, I assumed you took good care of my Kitsune." Pein asked looking over at me.

Itachi nodded.

" Good." He said, " Come Kitsune."

I stood up and walked over to him.

" Goodbye." Pein said.

" Oi Itachi," Hidan said, " What do you think Leader-sama is going to do the kid?"

Itachi shrugged.

" Naruto belongs to Leader-sama." Itachi said, " Who knows what he'll do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dolt: An insult to someone's intelligence.**

**Looks like Sasuke and company are getting close. And why is Pein so clingy? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Naruto: Hitoko-sama, you put a good amount of swearing in this chapter.  
Me: It wasn't my fault, Hidan swears like a sailor.  
Naruto: Ugh, Pein isn't going to rape me is he?  
Me: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows what my mind is concocting?  
Naruto:-sigh- Give me a hint?  
Me: You wish. This was Hitoko-sama.**


	10. THIS CANT HAPPEN! CAN IT?

**Ha ha ha ha ha. Feel luck my fans, I have a lot of time on my hands today.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto's PV.

Leader-sama and I walked into a room. I assumed it was his.

" Naruto-kun." He said, " As long as you obey me, you won't get hurt.

I nodded. Leader-sama wrapped his arm around my waist. His lips brushed my earlobe. It felt nice.

" What are you doing?" I asked, trying not to make my voice waver.

" Nothing." He replied, nibbling my earlobe

I couldn't help but give a small whimper of pleasure. He began to kiss my neck. I hadn't noticed that he backed me up against a wall. Leader-sama was nibbling and sucking on my neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys.

" Neh, Leader-sama." I moaned.

To my displeasure, he stopped.

" Little Kitsune, you've been bad." He said, his breath hitting my neck. " You've been fooling around with Itachi."

My eye's widened. How did he know that? Itachi made sure not to leave any love bites.

" Itachi's scent is all over you." Leader-sama said. " And don't even try to make up an, ' Me and Itachi spent the entire time together, how you know?' on me."

I was silent until he bit down into my neck. I yelped as blood began to trickle from the wound. He removed his mouth from my neck. His lips had my blood staining them.

" If you want to know why I did that ask the Kyuubi." He said sitting on the bed.

I slumped against the wall. I'd lost to much blood and passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's subconscious/ where the Kyuubi is held**.

_" Kit!!" Kyuubi yelled._

_I looked up at it._

_" What?" I asked._

_" Kit he marked you!"_

_I went wide eyed._

_" How did he do that?! Sasuke's already marked me!" I yelled._

_" I don't know kit! But whatever he did actually worked." Kyuubi said, " Your tethered to him now."_

_" That's right." Leader-sama said, stepping out of the darkness, " Naruto is mine."_

_" You can't have someone who's already been marked!" Kyuubi growled._

_" Silence you fox." Leader-sama said pressing his ring to my neck._

_I yelped in pain and Kyuubi backed up in its cage, it growled loudly._

_" You'll never get away with this!" Kyuubi growled._

_" Oh but dear Kyuubi, I think I have." Pein said._

_My mind went blank again._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Reality.**

Pein was holding me in his lap as I slept dreamlessly. Zetsu entered the room.

" Leader-sama," The white half said.

**" Sasuke Uchiha is closing in. He has three other nin with him." The black half said.**

" Thank you Zetsu." Pein said stroking my cheek

" No problem Leader-sama." The white half said.

**" Is something wrong with the kid?" The black half asked.**

Pein shook his head.

" He's just sleeping." Pein said, " Zetsu I want you to inform Itachi about Sasuke arrival, and do whatever you can to dispose of any of his team."

" Can we eat them?" The white half asked.

" Everyone except Sasuke." Pein said.

Zetsu smiled and disappeared.

I mumbled and Pein held me tighter.

" It'll all be over soon enough Kitsune." He said petting me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stopped at a clearing in the woods.

" We should make camp here tonight." Sasuke suggested.

Suigetsu stopped and landed right next to Sasuke. He unhooked the heavy Zanbato and let it fall to the ground.

" Geez Suigetsu could you be any louder?" Sakura asked landing a meter behind Suigetsu.

Kakashi stopped next to Sakura.

" Seriously Suigetsu, are you trying to wake up every rogue nin in this country?" Sasuke complained.

" Possibly," Suigetsu responded. " Stop your whining, you try carrying a heavy weapon for an extended period of time."

Suigetsu plopped down on the ground.

" I'm so tired!!" Suigetsu said lying down.

" We're all tired Suigetsu." Sasuke said sitting down next to the watery nin.

Kakashi sighed.

" We'll resume our journey in the morning." Kakashi said, " Amegakure is still 2 days from here."

They all sighed. Sasuke took off his backpack and placed it under his head. His eyes drooped and the Uchiha drifted to sleep. Suigetsu followed shortly after. Then Sakura and finally Kakashi.

Zetsu popped out of the ground. He rubbed his head, Suigetsu had hit him square in the head with his Zanbato.

" We'll enjoy eating you." The white half murmured.

**" Be quiet! Do you want them to hear us?" The black half asked.**

The plant man shook his head.

**" I didn't think so." The blank half said.**

Zetsu looked at the sleeping ninjas. Not even one of them was keeping watch.

" We prefer the taste of girls, don't we?" The white half asked.

The black half only smiled.

Zetsu grabbed Sakura. Her screams woke everyone else up. Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Kakashi watched in horror as Sakura was eaten whole by some Venus-fly trap shaped man. Suigetsu clung to Sasuke and was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

" Who's next?" Zetsu asked.

" THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!" Suigetsu said. " How did you do that?"

**" Showing is much more fun than telling." The black half said, " Would you like to see how I did that?"**

" I would." Suigetsu said, " Show me with Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu like he was crazy.

**" No, we need the Uchiha brat alive." The black half said**.

" You mean the Akatsuki needs Sasuke alive?" Kakashi asked.

" No," Both of the halves said, " We."

" BOTH SIDES OF HIS FACE TALK!!" Suigetsu said.

" Yes," They said, " We do."

Sasuke stood up.

" So you were sent here to capture me?" Sasuke asked, pulling out his Chokuto.( He got it fixed by Suigetsu.)

" No," The white half answered. " We were was sent to kill members of your team."

" What did you do with Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

**" This isn't about him." The black half said. " Its about you."**

Sasuke charged at the plant man. Zetsu disappeared into the ground. Sasuke looked around for the mysterious plant man.

**" We'll see you later Uchiha brat." The black half said as it emerged from a near by tree.**

Sasuke grit his teeth as the plant man disappeared again.

" That was really scary." Suigetsu said. " And awesome at the same time."

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, extremely annoyed.

" Tsunade needs to know Sakura was killed." Kakashi said. " I'm going back to the village. Can you two handle the Akatsuki until I get there with backup?"

" Yes." Sasuke said. " I will kill all of them if I have too."

" Alright." Kakashi said. " I'll see you both in a few days."

Suigetsu nodded.

" Looks like its just you and me." Suigetsu said.

" Yeah," Sasuke said, " Like it should have been originally."

_" Naruto, I promise Suigetsu and I will be there soon."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOOOP 2 chapters in 1 day!! I rock.**

**Naruto: your not as lazy as I thought.  
****Me: Nope. Oh and you can't rape the willing naru-chan.  
****Naruto: I know.  
****Me: someone told me to tell you that.  
****Naruto?  
****Me: Thanks for reading. Hitoko-sama**


	11. OF PUNISHMENT AND SECRET PLOTS

**MUHAHAHA...CHAPTER 11! My longest running fanfic is coming to a close in the next few chapters. Pein's PV  
--**

I watched my Kitsune sleep. He was beautiful but promiscuous. I couldn't believe MY kit was sleeping around with that Uchiha. If Madara wasn't in control of Itachi I would kill the bastard. My grip on the him tightened as I thought of that smug asshole. When Naruto woke up, he would show him pleasure. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

" Come in." I yelled.

Speak of the devil.

" Madara, what brings you here." I asked, unenthused.

" Pein, I need to know, is there ANY way for you to capture the Kyuubi?" He asked.

" No. The fourth really knew what he was doing when he sealed the Kyuubi." I said tracing the contours of the Kit's stomach.

He sighed.

" The only reason I summoned the Kyuubi was to use it to my advantage, but I guess I was wrong. I will never get my eye back." Madara said.

" Tobi!! Where are you?!" Deidara yelled.

" I'm talking to leader-sama, I'll be out in a minute Deidara-senpai." Madara yelled. " Looks like I can't have a better conversation about this with you yet. I will stop by at a better time."

Madara turned around and left my room. I was glad he left, the mere thought of him made my stomach turn.Then as if someone was granting my frustration wish, my Kitsune began to stir.

" What happened?" He murmured, still dazed.

" you dared to defy me." I said, " And now I must punish you."

I pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips. His eyes were wide open. I leaned down and kissed his lips. He didn't refuse my advances but he I could tell he was slightly nervous. My tongue licked his bottom lip affectionately and he granted me entrance. Our tongues swirled and touched making him moan. I broke the kiss and removed his shirt. I looked at the tattoo that graced his neck. It enticed me so much I licked it. The Kitsune groaned as I nibbled and sucked the sensitive flesh.

" Enjoying yourself Naruto-kun?" I asked.

He replied with a soft moan. I licked his exposed nipple, getting a small rise. I loved his reactions to my touch. I bit his nipple lovingly. His moans made me lick his stomach, when I got to the seal I made sure my tongue traced the whole thing. Naruto's shivering sent pleasure waves through me. I looked up, his eyes clouded with lust. The look of him made me shiver with excitement. His condition only seemed to get worse and worse, even my small caresses on certain area got a tiny moan. This was it, I knew I wouldn't be able to contain myself any longer. I had to take him.

I ran my fingers up Naruto's torso, they slipped into his mouth. I knew he had numerous sexual experiences by the way his saliva quickly covered my fingers. I wasted no time sticking my fingers into his entrance. It slightly bothered me when he didn't tense up, but I shrugged it off. Thrusting them in and out caused him to throw his head back and moan. Naruto's moaning was heavenly, loud and throaty. The pain in my groin was horrible, I needed it more than ever. I pulled out my fingers harshly and making him whine. Ripping off all my clothes as fast as humanly could, I managed to not look like a completely desperate pervert.

Restradling him, brushing our erections together. He whimpered with pleasure. I positioned myself so I could enter him. Gently I pushed myself into him, savoring ever second. He was so tight, it almost hurt. Naruto gripped the sheets and threw his head back, giving a loud grunt of pleasure pain. It almost threw me over the edge when he pushed down, I guessed I wasn't moving fast enough for him. I thrusted, making him moan. The louder his moans got, the harder I thrusted. Saliva sputtered from his mouth when I hit his prostate hard. I could feel his inner walls begin to tighten around me, he was extremely close to coming, and in a few more thrusts he would. His release came earlier than I expected. His cum shot out and cover our stomachs. My vision began to blur as his walls squeezed me off completely.

" LEADER-SAMA!" Naruto screamed as I climaxed inside of him.

Riding out my orgasm, I thrusted into him a last few times. Then I collapsed next him and wrapped my arms around him. He was already passed out and snuggling up to my warmth.

" I'll never give up my Kitsune." I murmured.  
--

**Outside Amegakure**

Sasuke and Suigetsu landed, they looked around and moved into the village. They made sure not to noticed by the surrounding villagers, the last thing they needed was to be spotted by Akatsuki, especially now when they were SO close.

" Sasuke, how do you think we're going to be able to find the headquarters?" Suigetsu asked, shifting his sword. " Maybe we should look for a member or find a weak follower."

" That's what I was thinking," Sasuke said looking at the surroundings, " But we won't know if the people are innocent villagers or subordinates."

Suigetsu huffed and looked at Sasuke.

" So what do you propose we do?" He asked Sasuke, " We can't exactly go gallivanting through the village looking for the headquarters, it would draw too much attention to us. And right now we don't need that, especially since the Akatsuki wants something from you."

" Hn, I know." Sasuke said, " The only thing I can think of doing is capturing someone and praying they know where the Akatsuki is."

The watery nin let out a quiet laugh, and opened a bottle of water.

" And what would happen if the person didn't know?" He asked between sips.

The Uchiha thought for a moment. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it. Suigetsu watched Sasuke's internal struggle with a large smirk.

" I guess we'd have to kill them, and if they did know," Sasuke answered. " We'd still have to kill, so they would inform them of our arrival."

" So either way, we will have to draw some form of attention to ourselves." Suigetsu murmured finishing the bottle.

Sasuke nodded. His eyes still scanning around for a way out of this. No avail. The Uchiha flipped his eyes into the Sharingan. He began to search for a weaker opponent so they wouldn't deflate their much needed chakra, but he also had to search for an opponent that would be remotely strong enough to where the Akatsuki would use them. A difficult task. His eyes rested on a lithe figure. He was at least twenty, short green hair that was long enough to spike. But what stood out the most was the hidden power and bloodlust that remained dormant, locked behind deep yellow eyes.

" Suigetsu, do you see that man with the green hair standing by those small shops?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah," Suigetsu said, " What about him?"

Sasuke moved from his kneeling position and turned around to face Suigetsu.

" He's our ticket to the Akatsuki." Sasuke said, " He's weak enough for us to beat but strong enough for the Akatsuki."

The water nin smiled. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck.

" GOOD EYE!" He almost yelled.

Sasuke, after giving Suigetsu a well dissevered lump for almost ruining everything, preformed a few hand signs. His body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suigetsu looked around.

" Do you want me to just stay here or something?" Suigetsu asked blank space.

Sasuke touched Suigetsu's shoulder. The watery nin turned around, and almost smacked the Uchiha in the face with his sword. The now invisible man hit Suigetsu, again.

" Would you stop that? And yes stay here I'll bring him over." Sasuke said.  
--

**Green haired man's PV**

This had possibly been the worst day of my **ENTIRE** life. After 10 years of searching I finally found the people who murdered my clan. And of course they're in the Akatsuki. Pein and Konan, they killed everyone because they were followers of Hanzo. And now they want me to become a minion. ME! The person who possibly hates them the most. I curse the Senkuro blood line trait. I sighed. What was the use of fighting the most powerful people in the world? If you can't beat them join them.

I walked down the path to get to my home, my internal conflict began to make my head pound. I'll just sleep on it. I mean they were giving my three days to decide. A chill ran across my entire body, making me shiver. It was strange, the beginning of fall and the weather has changed so quickly. I merely shook of my surprise and focused on my decision. I took a turn towards the small shops that were by my house. For some reason I felt eyes just sizing me up. I stopped for a moment and pretended to look at the shops wares. The feeling didn't stop for a few more moments. When it left I still kept my guard up and began my walk again. I got in a few more blocks before I could sense something. I whipped around, my sword drawn. Nothing. I must have been going crazy or something. Shrugging, I returned my sword to its sheath and turned back around. When I looked forward I saw a teenage boy.

" I can't believe you were able to sense my presence. I hid it so well." He said.

I glared at him. So someone was following me. I sized him up, looking him up and down. His build was nice, no doubt he was physically strong. He has a sword, so he must be fast and accurate. His eyes were like coal, and his hair was black with a bluish tint. A tough opponent. He looked a bit like Itachi Uchiha, maybe they were related or something.

" Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

" My name right now is to no importance." He said completely stoic. " As to what I want...I want you to tell me where the Akatsuki is hiding."

I was silent. Did this guy want to join the Akatsuki? Or did he want something else? Maybe if I poked his motive a bit I could get ahead in my goal of killing Pein and Konan.

" What do you want with the Akatsuki?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

He smirked.

" Well," He said, " I have vermin to kill."

So he wanted to destroy the Akatsuki. This could work to my advantage.

" Really?" I said with a sadistic smile, " Our goals are one in the same."

" So you'll tell me where the Akatsuki is hiding?"

" Yes. But on one condition."

**CLIFFY! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Naruto: Hitoko-sama you're so evil.  
Me: Yes, yes I am.  
Naruto: You'll never finish this fic, you have to do some much. Like the sequel you promised to Naruto Has Family, Fox and the Prince, and doing that Uchihacest for Melody.  
Me: I know. I'm working on it. I haven't thought of anything for Fox and The Prince and the family fic's ideas are slowly gluing themselves together to make a cohesive story and plot.  
Naruto: ALSO! You need to update the ItaNaru fic.  
Me: Ugh I know. Well Until next time, THIS IS A COMPLETELY BUSY HITOKO-SAMA! P.S. I might redo the lemons in this story.  
Naruto: MORE WORK YOU MAKE FOR YOURSELF!!**


	12. ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN

**CHAPTER 12 is here xD Naruto's PV --**

I awoke in leader-sama's arms, my head pounded. The scent of sex and sweat still lingered and it bored deep into my nostrils, making me gag slightly. I had become such a filthy whore. Sleeping with Itachi and the Leader of the Akatsuki. If Sasuke ever found out, what would I do? He would never accept me now. My eyes began to sting with tears. All the worst fears of Sasuke came flooding back. Even the memories with Orochimaru tore me open again. My lover deserved better that a no good, loud mouth, slut like me. I'm sorry Sasuke but I will never return to you. My life is here where I can be used, not with you. Someone who truly cares for me. I deserve the horrible life of a sex slave.

Leader-sama's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. I could feel a stray tear fall down my cheek, but it was on the side of my face where he couldn't see it. His arms tightened and pulled me closer. I could feel my heart race as he closed the gap between our faces. The kiss was soft and very gentle. Our lips parted.

" I will never let anyone take you away from me. You are my Kitsune. Not even Sasuke Uchiha can take change that." He said. It struck a nerve in my heart.

" Do you think Sasuke will come for me?" I asked, unsure if the answer would be one I expected.

" We have sources that say he is on his way right now."

My heart skipped a beat. Sasuke was coming for me?! NO! I don't want him to see how far I've fallen since I've been without him. He can't see me like this, I'm disgusting.

" But I'm sorry to say his voyage will be in vein. Cause like I said, you are mine now, NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU."

I felt completely defeated. I wanted Sasuke to come save me, but I didn't want him to know about everything I've done. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. Leader-sama kissed my tear stained cheeks.

" Don't cry Kitsune!" He begged. " I promise you'll feel more loved here than you ever will with Sasuke!"

That fueled my tears even more and I began to feel a strange pain in my stomach...I pushed him off of me and ran to the bathroom. I almost didn't make it but I managed to vomit in the toilet. My head rested on the cold porcelain, it felt good. Leader-sama came in and rubbed my back softly.

" Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" He asked.

I shook my head. I just cried a bit to hard, that's all. It wasn't a big deal. Leader-sama picked me up and took me back into his room. He gently placed me back on the bed and I passed out.

**Leader-sama's PV--**

It must have been to the stress. My poor little Kitsune, the Uchiha must be stressing him out. But there's no worries for very much longer, soon the boy will be dead. All is going according to plan. I smirked, at the thought of the Uchiha's lifeless corpse. I looked at my sleeping pet, poor thing had passed out. I pulled a blanket over him and watched him sleep.

" No one will take you away from me." I murmured kissing Naruto's forehead.

A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts.

" Come in." I yelled.

Konan stepped through the door.

" Ah Konan, what brings you here?" I asked.

" Well...The Uchiha is in the village and he's met up with Hisoka Senkuro...and he has joined up with them."

" How long do you think we have before the attack?"

" At the most...two days. But we don't think that Sasuke is patient enough to wait that long, we think he'll attack today. "

I clenched my fists. Two days?! At the most!? Even if we evacuated they would be right behind us.

" Our options are limited. Konan inform everyone and tell them to prepare for war."

War with children? Such an absurd thought in most cases, but I guess these kids are special. I look forward to seeing them crushed, ambitions and bones broken, hopes and skin torn apart. I smirked at the thought of Sasuke laying face down, battered and bruised. He wanted to fight for what he thought was his, and now he will pay for it dearly. I've come to realize that I am a very selfish man, but I don't like it when people touch MY things.

I turned to look at my Kitsune. He was like a little angle when he was asleep. An idea popped into my head when I brushed a stray strand of hair off his face. The idea made me wonder why I was so damn brilliant when no one else was around. Oh well, it doesn't matter at the moment. All that matters is if this plan would actually work.

I petted Naruto's face with the back to my hand. If he awoke I would put my plan into action. His eyes fluttered briefly and they opened. Looking into his eyes was like looking into the bluest ocean. My Rinnegan stared into his deep blues, his body went slack and then it began to move at my request. Perfect. Now all I had to do is wait for Sasuke to come. If he want his fox so much, why not give it to him?

A fit of laughter escaped my lips. I know the Uchiha will fall for my little trap. Ah he is so naive, its quite adorable. Soon Sasuke Uchiha you will be nothing more than a body.

**Sasuke's PV**

This Hisoka guy is pretty cool and he knows a lot about the Akatsuki. I'm so glad I picked him out of that crowd of people. He can definitely help us find Naruto and destroy the evil that is the Akatsuki. But maybe I shouldn't have let him pair up with Suigetsu. The damn water bottle sucking, smart ass commenting, bastard, can be slightly irritable when he meets new people. I learned that first hand.

_FLASHBACK TO WHEN SASUKE MET SUIGETSU!!_

_It had been about a year since Naruto and I had joined Orochimaru. The damn snake bastard had moved us every week we were with him. Was he paranoid? Oh yes very much so. When we arrived at another base we were introduced to a large container of water. My Sharingan saw through his watery form. When the water began to talk I was not surprised. But Naruto, on the other hand, clung to me in pure fear._

_" It isn't very nice to scare people, you know?" I muttered._

_I could feel him smirk. So the bastard in the water was cocky. If he was fighting me I would show him who should be cocky._

_" Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, this is Suigetsu-kun. He has been confined to this container because he gets dehydrated easily and cannot retain his form for very long without a source of liquid." Orochimaru explained._

_Naruto looked at the water and I could tell he was thinking pretty hard._

_" Couldn't you let him out if he had water bottles on him somewhere?" He asked._

_The snake sannin stared at the vat of liquid and nodded._

_" Wait, are you trying to tell me I could come out of this thing?" Suigetsu asked. " I haven't been on the outside world since I lived in Kirigakure..."_

_And that was the moment Suigetsu fell in love with my Naruto. That was one of his worst mistakes. Orochimaru, eventually will 20 bottles with water and opened up Suigetsu's container. At that point I wished I was blind, because Suigetsu was naked. Of course Naruto blushed and the snake bastard just stood there as if nothing happened. After making my eye stop twitching I stared straight at the watery nin. He stared back, our eye clashed in a fierce battle._

_" Sasuke." He stated. " I hate you."_

_" The feeling is mutual." I replied. " Oh and your crush on Naruto is really obvious."_

_My dear blonde's mouth hit the floor and Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock. That's when Suigetsu's fist struck my face and our relentless battle for Naruto's heart began.  
--_

" Stupid Suigetsu." I muttered. " Always complicating things."

The clock in the center of the village struck eight. Soon Hisoka and that watery bastard would move out. I would sit back and wait for the ok. About 20 minutes passed and I finally received the signal from them. My feet carried me through the heavy doors of the Akatsuki hideout. It was suspiciously quiet. An odd odor caught my attention, it was sweet smelling, nothing like I expected the base to smell like, so I followed it to the source. A door hide the scent's origin. My hand moved forward to open it but the door swung open. I could tell this was a trap but my mind went blank when I saw him. He was chained to the wall and on a cushioned platform. A spiky chain contraption was over his mouth...it was like a strange muzzle. He was just wearing an Akatsuki cloak and fishnet.

" Naruto?" I asked.

He looked over at me and I activated my Sharingan. It was the real Naruto!! He reached out to touch me but he was pulled back by the chains holding him.

" Sasuke..." He murmured. His eyes were full of lust and a hint of sadness. I sat next to him on the platform he was on and pulled the thing off his perfect face. I cupped his cheek in my hand and he began to purr. I felt his body shift and his face was close to mine. He captured my lips in a soft kiss. His tongue licked at my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him inside, my body pushed his down making the kiss deeper. He moaned and my tongue swirled around his. I knew it was dangerous to stay like this but my mind was clouded by my lust. All I knew was that Naruto was needy and I wasn't one to disappoint him.

My hands drifted down his body, I wanted to just tear the fishnet off his body and lick the sweet skin under it. Naruto broke the kiss and began to suck on my neck. My body shuddered when it felt the blonde's tongue reach out to lick it. I pulled out a kunai and cut away the fishnet, leaving him in just the cloak. My mouth sweetly devoured the soft skin on Naruto's chest, making him moan.

I felt a presence behind me and I turned to see who it was. But it was too late, as soon as my face turned a fist connected with it, whoever it was, was really strong cause they knocked me a good 10 yards. I hit the wall and cracked it. The pain immediately surged through my body. It hurt so much, I passed out.

**NORMAL PV**

Leader-sama smirked at the Uchiha. Zetsu popped out of the ground.

**" Shall we inform Itachi that his brother has been captured?" The black half asked.**

" Yes, and do you know about the other two boys?" Leader-sama asked.

_" Kisame has beaten Suigetsu, where as Konan and Sasori made quick work of Hisoka." The white side said._

" All according to plan." The leader said, smiling widely.

Naruto's gaze fixed on Leader-sama and he whimpered. The older man could keep from smirking at his little Kitsune. The boy did look oh so fuckable.

" Zetsu take the Uchiha and the others to the holding room. You know what to do from that point. I want the boy to be alive when it happens."

The plant man nodded and threw the younger boy over his shoulder. He left the room. Leader-sama kissed Naruto.

" I shall fill my little Kitsune." He murmured sitting next to his little blonde.  
--

**SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! ANYWAY YOUR PATIENTS HAS BE REWARDED!**

**Naruto: I'm confused...Pein has like 5495039 plans in this fic  
Me: His over all plan is to catch Sasuke...for reasons I haven't revealed yet.  
Naruto: Well if it has something to do with Itachi then that mean the plan is for -beep-  
Me: Yep!  
Naruto: Clever. Very clever.  
Me: I know its all plot twisty and what not.  
Naruto: I can't wait for the next chap!**

**Me and Naruto: THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA!! xD**


	13. WE ALL ARE WORTHLESS

**FINALLY CHAPTER 13!! THIS WILL BE MY BEST CHAPTER YET..well you get my point. ENJOY!! Sasuke's PV!  
--**

My head was spinning and I didn't know where I was. The last thing I remembered was Naruto being really sexy then pain, nothing but horrible pain. My eyes were closed and I slowly opened them, there was nothing but black. My first reaction was that I was blind, but then, after I calmed myself down, I realized that it was just a blindfold. Wait why would they blindfold me? My head tried to think of an answer but my brain was still to scrambled. My arms felt stiff and so did my legs. I tried my best to stretch them but they felt stuck. They had probably chained me to something, but usually you'd be able to move a little bit. Then I noticed that my body was laying completely flat. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

" Ah! I see that Sasuke is finally awake!" A voiced boomed. All of a sudden the cloth was torn off my eyes. There was a bright light above me and it made me squint. After a moment of adjusting to the light my eyes scanned the room. Suigetsu was being held in a large tank of water, with Kisame standing guard next to it. The look on the watery nin's face was one of complete terror. Fear began to overwhelm me and I was completely shocked when I saw Hisoka. He had been nailed to the wall, his body was completely limp and there was blood everywhere. My eyes traveled back over to Suigetsu, he mouthed out _' Sasuke, they're going to take your eyes!!'_ Shock immediately set in and I started to struggle against my bonds. I began to panic more when I saw Itachi come forward with that plant man from before.

My eyes wondered around more and all I saw were evil eyes staring at me. They were watching, waiting for it to happen. Then my vision rested on a form. It was Naruto, he was sitting in a shadowy man's lap and he was contently looking at me. There was no emotion on his face, there was no light in his blue eyes. This couldn't be happening! There was no way!! I shut my eyes tightly and tried to wish myself away...No luck. My eyes were forced open by some weird device and drops were placed in them so they would be moist.

" Why are you doing this?" I asked. The older Uchiha took a breath and looked at me. His smirk scared me beyond belief.

" Well Sasuke if you really must know, its because when I obtained my Mangekyo Sharingan, I began to lose my sight." Itachi explained, " And the only way for me to get it back is too...Pluck the eyes from my siblings head! Basically, foolish Otouto, you were born to replace my injured organs. SASUKE YOU WILL BECOME MY NEW LIGHT IN THIS DARK WORLD!"

My breath got stuck in my throat. I was born so I could be spare parts for Itachi. He was going to take my eyes and there was nothing I could about it. Aniki's hand inched closer and closer to my eyeball. The only thing I could do was bite my lip, blood began to come out as I bit through the skin.

" Wait a minute Itachi-kun." The shadowy man said, " I wish to savor this moment a bit." I could feel him smirk even though I couldn't see it. " Oh Sasuke-san you should have stayed away. You would have been safe from all of this and your friends wouldn't have had to suffer."

I growled at him and struggled against my bonds more. The metal began to cut into my writs and ankles but I continued to thrash about, the bleeding became so intense that I almost passed out again. Itachi grabbed my face and forced me to remain conscious. Eventually the blood stopped and my dizziness began to subside.

" Sasuke, don't struggle. Just accept your fate." Naruto said calmly. HOW COULD HE HAVE SAID THAT TO ME?! I shot my head up and examined him with my Sharingan, it was still the same old blonde I fell in love with! My brother pushed me back down and gripped my neck firmly.

" I bet I know what your thinking Uchiha." The man said, " Your thing _'how could he betray me in such a way? He's my one true love!'_" Man I'm beginning to think this guy might be a mind reader. " Well kid I'll tell you how, Naruto belongs to me and he will only obey me. I've taken over his body with my Rinnegan and there's nothing you can do about it." His words destroyed me. I began to cry and nothing could stop it.

" Leader-sama when do you wish for me to start the procedure?" Itachi asked, anxious.

" Begin it now," Leader-sama said with an evil smirk.

I felt so helpless lying there on that operation table. My body wasn't able to move, my friends and lover were suffering because of me, and worst of all I was going to die. I was going to die right in front of Naruto, this was possibly the last thing I expected to happen. My lungs filled with air and I knew this would possibly be my final words but I was going to make them count. He needed to know that even if he couldn't help me it was ok and I still loved him.

" Naruto, I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you. And Suigetsu I'm sorry I got you into this mess...and if you can hear me Hisoka I will never forgive myself for letting you suffer so much just because you helped me." I said. The man called Leader-sama clapped.

" Real touching Uchiha, at least you have some class and will apologize to your comrades." He said. Then Naruto did something strange, a single tear ran down his face. No one seemed to notice it but me. But I didn't pay much attention to it either cause Itachi's hand was now an inch from my eye and his fingers reached out and wrapped themselves around it.

" Goodbye Foolish Otouto." At that moment I really wished I was unconscious.

**NARUTO'S PV**

I was trapped. Leader-sama's hold over me wouldn't loosen not matter what I did. My body began to crave him, it wanted him to hold me and touch me. The urges disgusted me, but my body betrayed my mind's wishes. I watched them set Sasuke onto the table and clamp those things onto his wrists and ankles. There was no way he was getting out of there without some kind of bloodshed. Leader-sama knew that he would awaken soon so he had me sit on his lap, just to taunt Sasuke even more when the Uchiha awoke. My body felt heavy when my lover came too, he was just so scared. When I saw his eye being forced open by those things I wanted to cry. When I told Sasuke to accept his fate, my heart broke. Its not everyday that you tell the one you truly love that there going to die no matter what anyone does. Then he started to cry! I felt so worthless at that moment. Then something inside me snapped, I felt more in control of myself. And when Sasuke told me that he loved me not matter what, I finally let out the tears I wished to. That's when it hit me, I was in control of my body again, which means...I COULD SAVE SASUKE!

Before anyone knew it, I had stole the key to Sasuke's and Suigetsu's locks, I had shoved Itachi into Zetsu, then I had undone the bonds on the Uchiha's wrists. Immediately the contraption holding his eyes open was thrown to the ground. I knew his eyes were going to be sore for a while. I gave Sasuke the key to his ankle bonds and then I threw Suigetsu's key into his tank. The watery nin smiled and opened his prison, water spilled out everywhere. I turned around quickly to see how my lover was doing when a kunai pressed into my neck. Leader-sama pulled me into his chest.

" If either of you move I swear I'll kill him." Both of them stopped. " So Naruto you regained control of your body huh?" Panic began to rise in my chest. Would he really kill me? Or would he just put on a show until he could get what he wanted? Once again I felt so worthless. I doomed us, once again.  
--

**LOTS OF ANGST IN THERE BUT I HOPE ITS STILL GOOD**

**Naruto: Damn I am worthless  
Me: Nah, stuff like that is used for dramatic effect  
Naruto: Oh, so how is this going to end?  
Me: That's for me to know and you to wait for! THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA!**


	14. YOUR MINE! AKATSUKI VS THE TRIO!

**ALRIGHT GO CHAPTER 14!! WOOO SO CLOSE TO THE END BUT WE'RE NOT THERE YET xD!! REGULAR PV  
--**

The kunai at Naruto's neck pushed in a little deeper, blood gently trickled down his flesh. It didn't hurt but it was a slight annoyance. Sasuke and Suigetsu were basically stunned, they wouldn't move incase the blonde would get hurt. Damnit why did he have to get caught? God Leader-sama was PISSED. Everyone could hear his teeth grinding together, if he put anymore pressure on them they would break! His other hand came up to the poor boy's neck. The ring on his finger harshly pressed into the soft skin, making the boy scream in extreme pain. Sasuke and Suigetsu gasped as they watched their blonde get tortured by the Leader. He passed out from the pain and fell forward. Luckily the Akatsuki Leader caught the blonde before his face smashed into the concrete floor.

" You," He murmured glaring at Sasuke, " Do you see what you make me do? I don't want to hurt or control him but you make him believe that you love him and will do anything for him. But you can't!! I AM THE BEST THING FOR HIM!! I OWN HIM!" Sasuke winced at the words then something inside him snapped and he went on the attack.

" YOU AREN'T THE BEST THING FOR HIM!! AND YOU'RE WRONG I AM IN LOVE WITH NARUTO! HE ISN'T YOUR PROPERTY!" The anger seeped out of the Uchiha. Then his body convulsed in pain. His curse mark began to spread over his body, and it wasn't in its first stage. His skin started to turn grey and his hair grew. Everyone look on in shock as Sasuke became a monster. Leader-sama just smirked and began to chuckle.

" Calling on someone else's power is just shameful Uchiha." He said. " I thought that you were to powerful to use Orochimaru's help now, but I guess I was wrong. You will always be bound to him, even after his death."

The Uchiha got off the table and glared at him. Itachi stepped up behind him and punched him right in the spine. The hit was so powerful that Sasuke fell to his knees. That's when it happened, the wings came jutting out of his back and slammed into the older Uchiha. He hit the wall and stopped moving. Leader-sama smirked and took off running. The younger Uchiha was stunned but was about to give chase when two other Akatsuki members stepped in the way. Sasuke growled at them. Deidara stepped forward and waved his finger in front of the Uchiha's face like he was a misbehaving child.

" No no no little boy. You're going to have to get through us first." The blonde said with a cruel smile. Sasuke was thoroughly annoyed at this point activated his Chidori. The usually blue light was black because of his change in body.

" Fine then, if this is how you wanna play. I'll play." Sasuke charged at them, the blonde smirked at threw a small clay bird at the running boy. The bird expanded and exploded. When the smoke cleared nothing was there. Deidara smirked thinking he had done the Uchiha in. The younger Uchiha popped out from the ground and landed his Chidori right in the blonde's chest. Then the blonde turned into a large clump of clay. Sasuke was enraged and started to thrash everything around. Sasori opened one of his scrolls and a puppet appeared. The puppet's name was Kanabe, one of the puppet master's deadliest. His finger began to move in a rhythmic patterns making the puppet move. The Uchiha turned and was almost pierced with a poisoned blade. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept throwing stuff around. The Uchiha pulled out his Chokuto and let the Chidori pulse through it, the blade was now very powerful. Sasuke shot the lightning at the puppet and it exploded, then the Chidori kept moving until it penetrated Sasori's heart container. The red head coughed blood and his body fell to the ground, he was dead.

Suigetsu was currently running. Kisame was hot on his trail and so were another two Akatsuki members. The watery nin was searching for his Zanbato which shark man had hidden in this room. Kakuzu let out some of his threads and tried to wrap them around the Suigetsu. A thread got his arm but it soon turned to water and the thread fell right through. The watery nin smirked. At least he would have some kind of advantage over them. Kisame's Samehada came crashing down on Suigetsu but like before he turned his body into water, so the attack had no effect, or so he thought. The watery nin realized that his body was a bit harder to put back together. Which mean he was starting to loose chakra. Damn Kisame and his Samehada that ate through chakra! Then out of no where the Zanbato came flying out of the sky and into Suigetsu's hands. ( Sasuke threw it over when he was having his bitch fit) The water ninja could have cried with joy. The watery nin spun on his heel and thrust his sword through Hidan's arm, completely severing it from his body.

" OH GOD!" He cried in ecstasy. This made Suigetsu and the other two ninjas extremely uncomfortable. Kakuzu shook his head and reattached the Jashin follower's arm. The watery nin made a mental note to cut his head off with extreme force so he wouldn't moan. Kisame was shaking his head at Hidan. While the three were distracted by the injury Suigetsu jumped into air and brought his blade through the masochist's throat. His head rolled to the ground and didn't look to pleased.

" What the fuck? You little bastard!! How dare you cut off my head!" The head yelled. " GODDAMNIT KAKUZU PUT ME BACK ON MY BODY!!" The watery nin could help but poke the angry head with his Zanbato. This only made Hidan more angry and annoyed. But then Suigetsu did something shocking, he picked up the head and threw it into the air. He smacked the head with his sword and sent it flying. Kisame watched as the head sailed through the air, swearing profanities that would make someone go into shock. The fish man shrugged and got into a fighting stance. His Samehada collided with Suigetsu's Zanbato. Kakuzu went after Hidan's head, at his own pace. Both of the swordsmen thrust there blades, their strength was almost equal. The water nin was starting to get frustrated until he thought of something. The smaller nin pulled his Zanbato away and then brought it down making it collide with Kisame's legs. The fish man fell to the ground, and Suigetsu raised his blade, he sliced through the flesh on Kisame's neck.

" Goodbye Fish Soup." Suigetsu said grabbing the fish man's blade.

Sasuke had cornered Deidara, the blonde had run out of clay and was in for a world of hurt. Then the clay user began to chuckle. His body started to expand, the Uchiha reflexively called out Manda. The large snake was about to say something when the explosion blew it in half. Sasuke smirked, now he could go after Naruto. The Uchiha turned around and Itachi's fist collided with his cheek. The younger got back onto his feet and his curse mark began to dissipate. His skin returned to its normal pale and his hair to its normal length. His Chokuto was still drawn and Itachi's katana was now being unsheathed.

" Do you know how long I've waited for this day? Today Aniki I will kill you!" Sasuke said charging his sword with his Chidori. The blade stretched out and Itachi tried to block it but his katana snapped. The lightning pierced his heart and the older Uchiha fell to the ground. Sasuke walked over to his Aniki and grabbed the back of his head.

" Itachi, thank you for making me realize my true potential." The younger said slicing the older's throat. A solitary tear fell from Itachi's eye. The older Uchiha gasped and coughed blood and with his final breath he muttered. " I love you Otouto." Itachi's whole body went limp and he died. Sasuke inhaled sharply and let his tears fall. His revenge with his Aniki was finally over after all this time.

" SASUKE!!" Suigetsu called. " A little help over here! I can't deal with these guys alone, they're real strong!" The Uchiha wiped his eyes and ran over to help his friend. When he arrived he saw a headless man and a guy who looked like a badly sown up rag doll. Sasuke activated his Chidori, and rammed it into the heart of the rag man.

" Kakuzu you alright?" the head asked.

" He pierced two of my hearts and that little swordsman brat already knocked out one. I've only got one left, this might not end well for me Hidan."

The head growled and rolled over to Suigetsu. He attempted to bite the watery nin but the swordsman cut the head in half. Suigetsu smirked at looked as Sasuke finished off Kakuzu with his Chokuto. Two more Akatsuki member stepped forward. The Uchiha was panting slightly and Suigetsu was having trouble with his balance because of his heavy swords. One of them was a female the other was the plant man that had eaten Sakura. The moved closer to the exhausted pair, knowing that they probably wouldn't be able to handle another fight.

" Don't worry you guys, I've got this." A voice said. The four ninjas stared in awe as Hisoka walked towards them. His wrists had puncture marks in them and they still continued to bleed. On his way over Hisoka stumbled a bit but he caught himself before he fell. The girl laughed. " Don't take me so lightly even though I've been injured Konan!"

" You can barely even walk kid, your no match for us even with their help." She said pointing to Sasuke and Suigetsu.

" That's what you think!" Hisoka yelled, drawing something on his hand out of the blood pouring from his wound. The green haired man took a long breath and released the air onto his palm, blades of his blood shot out and cut Zetsu and Konan. The blades stung and then they turned around, the blue haired woman turned herself into paper and dodged them but the plant man was a second to late and got pruned. His throat had be sliced perfectly, the plant fell to the floor and gasped for air. Then his body went slack and stopped struggling for oxygen. Konan gulped.

" Sasuke, Suigetsu, go find Naruto-san." Hisoka said bluntly. " I'll handle Konan on my own." The duo nodded and ran out. The blue haired woman stared at the blood user. Hisoka held up his bleeding wrist and flung droplets at the woman, she didn't understand why until he preformed some hand signs. The blood solidified and started to shape itself into shuriken, Konan gasped as the weapons cut through her paper skin. The shuriken was cutting the paper into small strips and if continued she wouldn't be able to put herself together again. The blue haired woman dodged the returning weapons. Konan pulled more paper out of her pouch and began to quickly fold it into cranes. She clasped her hands together and the origami came to life. They flew at Hisoka and surrounded him, then they unfolded themselves to reveal explosive tags. The green haired man gasped and ran away from the explosion. The blood user stopped and stared at the crater in the floor. He sighed with relief. Until he felt a presence behind him, a paper katana stabbed through him. He coughed up some blood and fell to his knees.

" Heh, I knew you wouldn't be able to defeat me." Konan said with a smirk. Hisoka began to laugh, and then she realized why. She was standing in a large pool of blood, there would be no escaping this.

" Secret art: Blood Sacrifice." The green haired man breathed. The blood slowly began to envelop Konan, stabbing her all over. She slowly started to bleed to death. " Well Konan at least you'll have someone to die with. This Jutsu is a two way street, its using my blood for the sacrifice as well." He said with a smirk, " But it'll be using your body." The blue hair woman screamed as the blood fully engulfed her and began pulling her into the darkness. Hisoka stood up on shaky feet and ran out of the room.

_" I only have a short time left before I die too, but I will use my last breath to help Sasuke!"_ Hisoka thought as he ran through the building.  
--

Sasuke and Suigetsu were hot on Leader-sama's trail. They busted through a door and were blinded by the sun. When their eyes adjusted to the light they saw him. He was cradling Naruto in his arms and was silently looking out on the city. The Uchiha's anger began to bubble up again. He pulled a kunai out of its holster and tossed it at the man. He caught it with no trouble and didn't even turn to face them.

" So it looks like its just us now." Leader-sama said putting the unconscious blonde down. " Two against one isn't very fair now is it?" All of a sudden four other bodies appeared. " But six against two are odds I like."

" Suigetsu, we might die here, you can leave me here if you want." Sasuke suggested.

The watery nin shook his head. " We're in this together Sasuke. And We will see this through to the very end."  
--

**YAY ANOTHER CLIFFY!! NEXT CHAPTER LEADER-SAMAS VS SASUKE AND SUIGETSU!! AN EXCITING BATTLE!! AND MAYBE HISOKA WILL GET THERE BEFORE HE DIES, WHO KNOWS FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Naruto: Why does Sasuke have his shuriken and his katana?  
Me: Cause they thought that he wouldn't be able to get free from his bonds and so they just left it on him.  
Naruto: That's dumb.  
Me: Indeed.  
Naruto: You gonna tell me how this ends?  
Me: Hmmmmmm...Your going to have to wait like the rest of them.  
Naruto: DAMN YOU!  
Me: MUHAHAHA THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA!**


	15. OF REVENGE AND REVILATIONS

**Chapter 15. Sorry it took SO LONG but I had INTENSE writers' block. Regular PV.**

**----------------**

Sasuke and Suigetsu slowly stepped out onto the roof of the base. Pein was sitting on a ledge with Naruto in his lap, he was still passed out and in bad shape. The Uchiha still had his Chokuto unsheathed and was clasping it in shaky hands. What if they failed? What if he killed Naruto? What if only ONE of them died? Pein looked up and smirked.

" Looks like you best the other members." He said placing Naruto on the ledge as he stood up. " But you will not be able to defeat me! Its impossible!"

Sasuke and Suigetsu both lifted their swords and let out a yell. They charged and multiple bodies appeared. The bodies all had red-orange hair and numerous piercings. One of the men summoned a vicious beast which slammed a massive paw down in attempt to crush Sasuke. Suigetsu ran his sword up the animal's leg and it let out a whimper before disappearing in a large puff of smoke. Suigetsu smirk but he didn't notice the large paw about to smash him into the building, Sasuke barely managed to push him out of the way before he was a watery pancake.

" BE CAREFUL SUIGETSU!" Sasuke yelled right in the watery nin's face. The swordsman nodded and stood up. He jumped up high and the beast growled when Suigetsu landed on his head. It took a lot of effort not to fall off as the beast bucked wildly trying to rid itself of the man on its head. Suigetsu snorted and slammed his Zanbato into the beast's head. It let out a scream of pain and fell over, the limbs of the thing ceased to move, the creature was dead. Feeling very accomplished, Suigetsu attempted to pull his sword back out. It didn't move a centimeter. The watery nin gripped his sword with both hands and pulled as hard as he could. He didn't even stop when someone walked right up to him, the second Suigetsu did stop to look behind him, he was met by a large demon looking ghost and one of the men from before.

The man grabbed the watery nin by his throat and held his up to the ghost being. Suigetsu felt as if he was going to vomit, which he did but then when he saw what was coming out of his mouth, he went into a state of panic. His soul was being stolen. Suigetsu clenched his eyes shut and turned his whole body into water. The man gasped as the nin slipped right through his hand. The water man pulled himself together and broke out into a run. If he couldn't pull his Zanbato, he had nothing to defend himself with except for a few water jutsu that might not have any affect. Suigetsu jumped over Sasuke's head and stopped on Sasuke's right side so he could pre-form some hand signs.

" Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" He called and a large vortex of water appeared. The man who had been chasing Suigetsu stopped in his tracks and screamed when he was pushed by the water of the building. His body smashed against the ground, every bone broke, especially from the height of the building. Suigetsu was about to do the victory dance when a large talon pushed out past his face, barely scratching his nose. He hadn't noticed that Sasuke had already moved. The watery nin turned his head and got a large screech in his face. A large bird demon hovered over the roof, its eyes were cloudy and white. The Demon was blind and obviously hunted by sound. Suigetsu ran over to Sasuke and hid behind him. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and braced himself.

" Suigetsu, I need you to distract the demon and the man controlling it. Do you think you can do that?" Sasuke asked in a calm voice. Suigetsu nodded and ran off to the right, the bird instantly followed when he heard the shuffling of cloth. Sasuke took off running in the other direction, Suigetsu somehow managed to distract the attention of the man as well. When his back was turned Sasuke quietly snuck up behind him and when the man turned around he was swiftly stabbed through the heart. Blood trickled down him mouth and he slumped on Sasuke's blade. The Uchiha shook his Chokuto and the gore slid off. The bird demon disappeared as soon as the man died, which relieved Suigetsu because that thing almost pushed him off the roof.

" You two are better than I anticipated." Pein said, " But you've only killed two of my six bodies, and unfortunately for you, you barely have any chakra left! Don't you understand that NO ONE can kill me."

" Well I think you may be wrong there." A voice called. Another Akatsuki member stepped out of the doorway, he was wearing the mandatory Akatsuki cloak but he was the only one who wore a mask. It cover only one of his eyes and the other one was exposed by a small hole that spiraled out. Pein looked up and froze. The Akatsuki member was holding a jar with a heart beating inside.

" Madara, be reasonable now. You need me alive." Pein yelled.

Sasuke stood silent with Suigetsu. They were so confused. Who was Madara? And was he on their side or not? The Uchiha stared questioningly at the man and he walked out into the middle of the roof between the three men.

" Pein, your services are no longer needed." Madara said, dropping the jar. Pein gasped and reached out to catch the container. The glass shattered and the heart was pierced by a few small shards. Pein gripped his chest and fell to his knees, his hand reached out to grab the organ but Madara's foot got there first. The heart smashed into a bloody mess and Pein let out a scream. He stopped moving, Sasuke slowly stepped over to him and got down on his knees to feel for a pulse, just to make sure he was dead. He got up and glared at the mysterious man, Sharingan flaring.

" Why help us?" Sasuke asked. The man laughed and stepped out of range for an attack. He got closer and closer to Naruto each second.

" Who said I was helping you? I only did it so I could keep the fox Jinchuriki. Pein was in my way from the get go. It was only a matter of time before I killed him, why not now when the Akatsuki was falling apart?" Madara explained as he picked Naruto up. He stepped onto the ledge and reached up to him mask. He pulled it off to reveal a wrinkled old man. His eye faded into the Sharingan which made Sasuke's eyes widen and Suigetsu gasp. The younger Uchiha charged at the man with his Chidori. Madara easily evaded it and threw a few shuriken, almost to tease the teen. Sasuke gritted his teeth and was about to charge again when Hisoka limped out the door. He had been stabbed in the stomach and was bleeding quite profusely.

" Sasuke calm down. Getting angry will get you no where." Hisoka said clutching his gut. " I'll take care of this guy. Killing Madara will complete my quest for revenge. So for now, stand aside and watch the show."

Sasuke felt unsure if he should stand aside, and he knew Suigetsu would follow his lead if he did. The Uchiha shrugged and sat down on the ledge of the building, with the watery nin following right behind him. Hisoka moved his blood covered hand away from his stomach and knelt down to the ground, to draw a circle. Madara smirked and watched in amusement. There would be no way that the boy in front of him had the chakra to take him out. The blood user clasped his hands together and the blood that was flowing out of his body halted. The older Uchiha reasoned that he was clotting his blood so he wouldn't lose anymore, not that it would help him any. Madara laid Naruto down and stepped away from the boy.

" Humor me," Madara said mockingly to Hisoka. The green haired boy smirked and sucked in a breathe. He grabbed two kunai from his pouch and dug them deeply into two major arteries. Blood poured quickly from the holes, and swiftly Hisoka threw together a few hand signs. The blood kept perfectly in the circle and flowed up and out towards Madara.

" What the hell is this?" The Older Uchiha asked as the blood dropped onto him. It started to pull him to the origin and no matter how much he resisted the blood pulled him closer. The half of Madara that went through the wall of blood first got neatly cut in half. While the other half fell off, guts spilling out. Suigetsu's eyes widened and Sasuke began to gag. Hisoka was able to kill Madara in mere minutes and he didn't even lay a hand on him. As soon as the wall of blood dissipated, the green haired man fell to the ground with a hard thud.

" Hisoka!" Sasuke called running over to the man. He lifted up the fallen shinobi's head and let it rest on his knee. Suigetsu stood over the pair in silence.

" I did it Sasuke." Hisoka said with blood streaming from the corners of his mouth. " Now my family can rest in peace. And you have Naruto-san back now. It ends well for all."

" Not for you." Suigetsu muttered.

" Shut up Suigetsu," Sasuke snapped, " But he's right, Hisoka your dying. And I don't even think Tsunade herself could save you now."

Hisoka laugh and gripped Sasuke's hand. " It doesn't matter. I can rejoin my family in the afterlife no…" The Uchiha stared at the man, his body was already starting to get cold and his limbs unmoving. Suigetsu backed up and picked up Naruto as Sasuke carried Hisoka, so they could give him a proper burial.

--------

**2 months later.**

Naruto laid in Sasuke arms with his feet resting in Suigetsu's lap. He cuddled deeper into the Uchiha's chest and sighed. The watery nin eyed Sasuke jealously. How come he always had to be the foot rest while the damn Uchiha duck-butt head got to hold Naruto! It was totally unfair! Sasuke glared back at Suigetsu and then the lightning bolts of possessiveness began to fly. The blonde's eyebrow twitched, they were seriously fighting again?

" Hey Suigetsu, what ever happened to Kabuto?" Naruto asked to distract both angry teens. Suigetsu popped a sharp tooth out of him mouth and thought for a moment. A look of realization came onto his face.

" You know I never did learn what happened. But I heard he went crazy." Suigetsu said opening a bottle of water so he could have a drink. " And he just ran away after pre-forming an experiment on himself."

" Well if your not sure what happened why not ask me yourself?" Kabuto said. Suigetsu choked on the water he was drinking on and spit it on the floor by Kabuto's feet. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's faces were of genuine shock and disgust.

" Holy shit." Sasuke said.

------

**Some people have wondered what happened to Kabuto so I decided we will learn what he was doing in the time after Orochimaru's death…in the next chapter. So for now it's a CLIFFY!**

**Naruto: You really need to stop with the cliffies in this thing  
Me: Yeah, Yeah I'll get right on that. God you know what I just realized?  
****Naruto: Hmm?  
Me: Its taken me more than a year to finish this thing. I thought I would be done with it before a year rolled around Naruto : Wow, has it really been that long since you began to torment me?  
Me: Yeah and it's the anniversary of chapter 7.  
Together: Until next time this is Hitoko-sama! WOO**


	16. Of revenge and revilations, new ending

**Ok I know its been a long time but I had to really figure out where I was going with this last part. Because now that I really took a look at it I want to cut out the last part with Kabuto because we all really knew what happened to him so I'm going to rewrite that last part of the chapter without Kabuto. So I'm sorry if you wanted him in there, I'm just gonna write him out. **

**----------------------------------------**

Naruto laid in Sasuke arms with his feet resting in Suigetsu's lap. He cuddled deeper into the Uchiha's chest and sighed. The watery nin eyed Sasuke jealously. How come he always had to be the foot rest while the damn Uchiha duck-butt head got to hold Naruto! It was totally unfair! Sasuke glared back at Suigetsu and then the lightning bolts of possessiveness began to fly. The blonde's eyebrow twitched, they were seriously fighting again? Naruto began to grit his teeth and he grabbed both of their heads. With one flick of his wrist he slammed their faces together. Both moan in pain but then they looked at each other and smirked.

" Good, now you'll stop fighting over me." Naruto said reclining back against Sasuke. But the Uchiha wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde, and kissed the back of his neck. " What are you planning?"

Suigetsu ran his hand up Naruto's thigh and said nothing. Sasuke gently caressed the blonde's neck with his lips. He was melting, their dear blonde was melting. They looked back up at each other and smirked again. It didn't take long before they had him completely naked and moaning under them. The watery nin reached out to caress the blonde, but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled it back. It seemed the Uchiha wasn't going to share this time. Suigetsu pounced on Sasuke and they rolled around together on the floor until Naruto sat up. He didn't exactly looked pleased. The Uchiha got off of Suigetsu and they sat there for a moment.

" Rock, paper, scissors?" Sasuke asked after a moment. Naruto rolled his eyes and laid back down on the cool floor. Suigetsu nodded. " Ready? Once, twice, shoot!" Sasuke threw rock, and Suigetsu threw scissors.

" Damnit! Uhh do over!" Suigetsu yelled shaking Sasuke. But the Uchiha shook his head and slowly slunk, his way over to Naruto. The watery nin watched and followed after him. He stripped Sasuke of his shirt, and started to kiss down his back. The Uchiha shot his head up at Suigetsu, who just shrugged and kept to his business. " Hey you're the one who beat me, so I get pound you, isn't that what we agreed to the other nights?" Sasuke sighed and nodded.

Naruto moaned as the Uchiha bit down on his nipples. And Suigetsu started to pull off Sasuke's pants and boxers. Sasuke flipped over and was chest to chest with Suigetsu. " You're still fully clothed. Do you consider that fair to us?" The water nin smirked as Sasuke removed his clothes quickly, and Suigetsu jumped on him. They slammed their lips together and Sasuke opened his mouth, letting Suigetsu's tongue enter his mouth. Naruto moaned at the pair, obviously they had gotten over the whole fighting thing. They disconnected and the Uchiha scooped up the blonde, settling him down in Suigetsu waiting lap. Both of them attacked Naruto's already abused body. The watery nin bit down on his neck, and Sasuke began to fondle Naruto's erection. Suigetsu started to lick anywhere, and everywhere skin was. Where as the Uchiha was just rubbing, and jerking the blonde off. It was too much for Naruto to take. He came into Sasuke waiting mouth. The raven haired man looked over at his companion and smirked. Suigetsu smiled as he set the blonde onto the floor. The Uchiha got in between his legs and licked his fingers, while Suigetsu watched the show. He pulled out his moistened fingers and started to gently rub his entrance. The blonde moaned and bucked against Sasuke's fingers.

" Just fuck him already Sasuke." Suigetsu said, impatiently waiting for his turn to stick something in someone else. Sasuke shot his a glare but ignored the rest of his remarks, he would take this as slowly as he wanted to…now anyway. Just to make Suigetsu squirm. He added a finger into the blonde who shifted slightly. It was strange to the Uchiha that even though they had fucked plenty of times, he was still as tight as the day he took Naruto. Suigetsu growled, and Sasuke just smirked, adding another finger. The Uchiha added the final finger and thrusted them in and out, as hard as he could. Naruto was moaning loudly and pushing against his fingers. It felt so good, and Sasuke just kept up with the pleasure, until Naruto was screaming his name. And who was Sasuke to deny Naruto's whines? The Uchiha tentatively entered his blonde, and Suigetsu crawled up behind Sasuke, already knowing he was clean. The water nin started to lick the raven's entrance. Sasuke moaned loudly, and bucked deeper into Naruto's heat. Fingers mixed in with Suigetsu's tongue, making Sasuke's pleasure even the more sweeter. But he refused to let himself cum before Naruto, there was no way it would happen. Suigetsu deemed Sasuke ready and entered without warning. Which the Uchiha hated, more than he had ever hated Itachi. And that was really saying something.

" Damn it Suigetsu, you need to warn me!" Sasuke said in between moans.

" Really? Cause it doesn't seem like a big hardship now." Suigetsu said smirking as he thrusted into Sasuke, which caused the Uchiha to thrust into Naruto, making him moan uncontrollably. The blonde couldn't hold it in any longer and came onto Sasuke's chest, making the Uchiha smirk with pride. He pulled out of the blonde, and knocked Suigetsu onto his back.

" Allow me to pleasure you, like you have been doing for me." Sasuke said with a menacing smirk gracing his features. Suigetsu gulped, and now it was Naruto's turn to sit back and watch the show. The Uchiha quickly got in between the watery nin's legs before he could really protest, and shoved in his cock, without warning or preparation of course.

" Ah evil bastard!" Suigetsu said as he arched off the floor in pleasure pain. Sasuke thrust deeper and made his moan like a whore.

" We both know you like it rough." Sasuke said, keeping his voice moderated while he thrust wildly into Suigetsu. Naruto moaned at the sight of the possessive bastards really going at it. He felt his arousal getting harder. He crawled over to the pair and started to kiss Suigetsu, and Sasuke grunted with pleasure at the sight of both his ukes kissing passionately. Suigetsu moaned loudly and bucked back onto the Uchiha's erection. He came onto Sasuke's chest, his cum mixing with Naruto's already present cum. Naruto and Suigetsu both crawled over to their seme, and started to lick the cum off his chest. The watery nin started to bite the Uchiha's nipples, making them painfully erect, then the blonde's mouth sunk down low, and started to engulf his painfully hard member. Naruto licked and sucked. His tongue traced the veins underneath Sasuke's cock with almost morbid fascination. Suigetsu joined in only kissing and nipping at the Uchiha's already tight balls. His release would be soon, all three could tell. The Uchiha gripped onto Naruto's half-hard cock and tugged on it until he could hear his blonde hissing.

Suigetsu was working on his own arousal as he worked on Sasuke's. It was a real sight to behold. After a particularly hard squeeze, Naruto came, Suigetsu following. It was too much for Sasuke.

" Uh! Suigetsu, Naruto!" He moaned as he released into Naruto's waiting mouth. They all collapsed and Suigetsu cuddled under one arm, Naruto under the other.

" I love you both." Naruto said with a small yawn. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and Suigetsu smiled.

" I love you too." They said in unison. Then they both looked back at each other, possessiveness flaring back up again. Naruto sighed. Looks like things never change.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Ok What If is officially over! WOOO and I don't think this needs a sequel so I'm not even going to bother to try and write one. So I hope you enjoyed this while it lasted. It was a good run. But I still have other stories most would enjoy. So until next time, this was Hitoko-sama.**


End file.
